The Past is Now
by Marron Babe
Summary: COMPLETED This is a story of the twins (17 & 18) before they were androids...
1. Birth of Twins and Saiyans

Disclaimer: Don't own or make anything as usual

A/N: This was inspired to me by one of my friends, who had read something similar to it and suggested I write my own version, so here it is. Enjoy!

As the night's first stars began to peak out and laugh against the stillness and bleakness of the sky, a woman's cries of pain were heard throughout the hospital of North City. Thunder began to roll across the sky as dark, billowing clouds began to gather about the city. 

Meryl Tuscon lay on the hard bed of the hospital, her legs sprawled open and placed in stirrups as she was encouraged to push. Blowing wisps of dark, black hair from her brow, beaded with droplets of perspiration. She clutched her husband's hand tightly as she felt every inner muscle being pushed, pulled and stretched as the tiny being below came to peer out at the world.

Relief flooded her body as she gave one last push. As the only noises of Meryl panting and the thunder outside filtered the room, the nurses and doctor awaited for the newborn's cries to start, yet they didn't. The baby girl simply stared out at the beings, bright, crystal blue eyes studied them as if knowing she were special.

"Is everything okay?" came a weary voice from the bed. Doctor Penrose pulled his eyes away from the beauty in his arms. He nodded quickly. "Yes Mrs. Tuscon. Perfect. She's simply perfect!" Meryl smiled in a knowing way. "Of course she is," came the baby's father. Heads turned to the blonde haired man. He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why wouldn't she be?" he asked his wife. Meryl smiled, yet the smile of pride quickly faded as she began to cringe in pain. 

Dr. Penrose handed the baby to a nurse and ran to Meryl's opening. "Push Mrs. Tuscon! We've got another one!" Meryl didn't let shock fill her thoughts for she soon let the other beauty be viewed by the room.

Dark locks crowned the boy's head as he remained just as calm as his sister. He studied them all from behind a set of matching eyes to his sister. Meryl let out a sigh, praying that this was the last to come out. 

Meryl turned to her husband and gave a wry grin. "Well, Derrick?" The handsome blonde sighed contently. "Perfect, Meryl." His wife's crystal blue eyes challenged his own azure ones. "Perfect," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Penrose smiled as he entered the room of Meryl Tuscon. Cradled in one of his arms lay a sleeping girl, her face nuzzled within the thick blankets, her blonde fuzz as soft as down. His assistant nurse followed him, carrying the cooing boy behind him.

Jonathan Penrose had seen quite a few children be born into this world threw silence. Not a sound was uttered from their lips as their beautiful eyes opened onto the world. Yet there was something odd about these children. The twins were completely healthy, strong for their few hours and silent. The only noise the babies had made was when lying next to one another, the girl was taken away. Until she was returned to his side, the young boy cried his heart out. They were inseparable. Dr. Penrose was lucky to be able to separate them as they carried the two.

Meryl stroked her husband's face affectionately. "When are they bringing them? I've been waiting almost an hour!" He smirked to her. "Shh, Meryl. That temper of yours is going to get you in trouble someday." Fire crystal eyes shot flames at him as he kept his cool. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Tuscon?" came Dr. Penrose's cool voice. The couple's head jerked in the direction of the voice. The graying doctor and young nurse in behind, brought forth the most beautiful babies either had ever laid eyes on. Meryl simply smiled, no tears nor cries. 

Handing the girl to her father, Derrick smiled. "Hello Desiree." Meryl took the small bundle which held her son. "Welcome Dameon." The baby studied his mother's features, memorizing it to heart. As Desiree began to stir a bit, Dameon dozed off to sleep.

Sixteen Years Later

Dr. Penrose was again, at the opening of another pregnant mother. This one was quite more difficult than Mrs. Tuscon. One, she had a quick tongue and fire hot temper. Not to mention the irritable father had left, calling the woman obscene words.

 "Mom!" cried the aqua haired beauty. The bubbly blonde grasped her daughter's hand. "Yes, Bulma dear?" Bulma glared, "Find Vegeta and tell him to get his ass back in here!" The doctor could only smirk as lavender hair peeked then disappeared once again.

"Miss Briefs! I saw a head! Please keep pushing!" As she let out a blood curdling scream, the child was born. Dr. Penrose frowned as he held the bloody child. A lavender appendage was curled around the child's torso as he continued to scream at the top of his lungs. "Shh!" cooed Dr. Penrose. Bulma lay on the bed, practically asleep as blood continue to drain from her.

"Take him, Nurse Hilda! We've got a bleeder on us!" Quickly nurses and another doctor besides Dr. Penrose himself, gathered around the unconscious Bulma. Lying feet away, unnoticed and unchecked was a screaming baby Trunks. Only one pair of eyes lay upon him and they didn't care whether he die or survive.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hee hee, well if I should, let me know. It will get better, believe me.


	2. The Beginning Years

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make nothing…:'(

Sapphire eyes studied twins as the two sat on the porch, talking quietly to one another. Meryl watched them contently as she awaited her husband's return from work. Many thoughts had floated threw her complex mind as she washed the dishes from lunch. 

Mothering had changed her. Meryl Tuscon had once been the beautiful Meryl Redding. She had been the vixen no one could capture, no one could grasp nor concur. Not until Derick came along. 

From the moment Meryl lay eyes on the tall, tanned blonde, she knew he was meant to be hers. He was another beautiful being that no one could touch, yet everyone wished to. Forbidden from her touch, Meryl made it her mission to be the one that could take the godly man. He wasn't that muscular, yet rather thin, tall and darkly handsome. His eyes made her tremble, yet never did she lead on that her future husband gave her such weaknesses. 

When the two came into contact it was automatic electricity and when they touched their first night, nothing could compare to the other. They were soul mates. Both had a quick tongue, one being quite cooler than the other when it came to tempers. But besides that slight difference they were completely compatible. 

Now that they shared not only last names, but children they were drawn closer together. They had, of course, toned down their wild nights of parties and Meryl had to ease up on her shopping for the bills of raising the two, yet it wasn't difficult in anyway.

The twins were rather quiet and extremely intelligent. Desiree had a greed for money just as her mother did, which she sometimes pointed out to Derick. Dameon was like his father, dark and good looking, even for a young child of three. His dark hair, inherited from his mother, was always done nicely as was his sister's yellow blonde locks. 

Excelling in school at a rapid pace, both were held in high regard, not only by fellow students but by the teachers and staff at North City Elementary. They were, of course, inseparable, as had they always been. When they were separated, they went into a sort of denial. They didn't have the confidence to do what they wished as they did when together. Desiree seemed to be a bit more independent than Dameon though.

Meryl dried the last plate before silently gliding to the door to listen to their conversation.

"...maybe it's just blue because it wants to be?" came Desiree's voice.

"No, there has to be a reason," came her brother's cool reply.

"Maybe it's the ocean, reflecting?"

"Possibly. Let's ask Mother."

As the two rose, Meryl smiled. "You're right, Desiree. It is the ocean's reflection off the atmosphere." Dameon smirked as his sister grinned shyly. "What bright children I have," whispered Meryl as she exited the house, sitting down beside the two pairs of pale legs.

Desiree sat down first, leaning on her mother's shoulder. Dameon stood a moment, considering a few things before plopping down beside his mother's bare side. Desiree sighed softly, staring at the western mountains. "What's over those mountains, Mother?" Meryl sighed, "Well, Desiree. There is West City, where Capsule Corporation is. That's where Papa get's his air car and camping supplies. After that are mainly small towns and villages. A few farms and after that you reach different countries." 

Dameon rest his head in his small hands. "I want to see those other countries, Mother." Meryl stroked his soft hair. "I know, you've said that before." Dameon studied his mother's matching eyes. "I will Mother. I promise, whatever it takes." Desiree nodded, "Me too, Dameon. I'll go with you." Dameon smiled, "You probably will, Desiree." 

Meryl didn't like her son's tone, it had a hint of...anger? Resentment? She couldn't figure it out. Dameon rose abruptly and took his sister's petite hand. "C'mon, Desiree. Let's go to the lake," he commanded. Desiree grinned, "Okay." 

Meryl watched as the two four year olds disappeared into the woods. "Be careful!" There were a few crunches of brush beneath their light feet before Dameon replied, "We will!" Meryl sighed, standing on her own feet. She tucked her hands into her back pocket and sighed. It was getting late and Derick would be home soon. She had better prepare dinner before he came home and she'd clean up the bedrooms some before the twins came home. She turned on her heal and walked back inside.

~*~*~*~*~

Desiree chewed on her meat thoughtfully, her eyes studying the family before her. Her father was almost done and was talking quietly to his mother as Dameon skillfully cut his meat with a knife far too sharp for a four year old to be using. She scooped a polite portion of her mashed potatoes into her mouth before taking a sip of her milk, one thing she despised more than anything.

Dameon could feel his sister's eyes on him, he always could. It was an awkward connection the two had. They felt everything, pain, sorrow, love, hope, joy and also anger. For children their age they really didn't express any of these. Dameon could feel anger when Desiree was taken from him or he could feel happiness when a child was hurt. It made him wonder if it was right for a child to think this way when a fellow classmate cut themselves with scissors or skinned their knee on the playground. Who knew what it was, but it gave him joy to see others in pain.

Desiree downed her milk before taking her brother's hand and leading him to the living room where they would watch their evening show, then go to sleep. 

Both sat down gracefully and turned on the television. The Twilight Zone sparked to life and the black and white images flew past their eyes, neither speaking nor showing any emotion for that matter. Ten minutes later their father joined them and only a few minutes later their mother curled up to Derick like a small kitten to enjoy the hour long show. This was the usual routine for the Tuscon family and was until the twins reached their teens.

A/N: Okay, here it is, the second chapter. Hope you like it, I'm kind of stuck on what to do next, so if you have an idea lemme know, puh-leeze!! :P Also, did I make 17 too…serious or mean? I was kinda afraid I did. As always, please no flames! Thanks!


	3. High School

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, own notta, blah blah, make nuttin…hee hee

Dameon stepped out of the shower, brushing black strands of hair from his pale face. Studying his features in the mirror, he noted his sister's comment, a few weeks ago of him becoming a model. Sissy work, he thought. Tossing his raven locks to the side, and began to brush his perfect teeth. 

One thing he hated was the taste of toothpaste, vile and far too...minty. Spitting, he rinsed off the remaining traces of the substance before he began to brush out his matt of hair.

Desiree tapped her foot impatiently against the hardwood floor. Her arms crossed her chest angrily as she stood in her large T-shirt that sported, Orange Star High, in bright orange letters. She tucked a strand of unbrushed, blonde hair behind her left ear. A habit she'd picked up years ago was now a custom to her features. She sighed heavily, if she had to wait five more minutes she'd be late. "Dameon! Hurry up!" she complained. 

Meryl climbed the steps to her children's bathroom, which they had to share. "What on earth are you two doing up here?" She caught her daughter beating on the door with both fists and Dameon's smooth voice replying in cold hearted remarks. Desiree whirled around. "Would you please tell him to 'quicken his pace' in there?" Meryl re-tucked her daughter's hair from behind her ear and smiled gently. "Five more minutes, Dameon." There was a 'humph' from inside, signaling that he heard. Desiree was about to protest yet caught her tongue and went to her bedroom to dress.

Dameon creaked open the door and stepped outside, looking perfect. Desiree followed, her looks challenging her brother's. The two headed to their cars and parted silently. Desiree was not in a good mood, and knowing his sister better than anyone, Dameon kept his mouth shut for once.

Pulling out of the gravel driveway, his sister followed him. Both teens were rather rich for their neighborhood, driving a silver, Mustang GT and a black, Camaro. As the two sped high above the speed limit, Desiree's cell phone vibrated against the seat beside her. Turning her blaring radio down she answered her brother's call. "Yes?"

"Are you going to stay after school today?"

"Why?"

"Someone wishes to talk to us."

"Who?"

Click, went her brother's line as she stopped at a light, seeing him set down his own phone threw the dark, tinted windows of the Camaro. 

~*~*~*~*~

The teens had quite a few friends, yet their seriousness and quick tongues had quite a few stray away from them. Those who did decide to stick with the duo, were quite intimidated by the twins' looks and intelligence. When rumors were spread of the two, instead of lashing out with a nastier one about the source of the lies, the twins hit them hard. Digging dirt up about their families and blackmailing them with it. 

Desiree didn't approve her brother's attitude towards gossips, but he had fun and that's all that mattered. For Dameon to be happy was truly a gift, most of the time he was bored with his life, which was when he turned to getting into trouble just so he could use that brain and quick attitude of his to get himself out of it.

Yet now even the school's discipline plans were boring him. Desiree was becoming interested in boys as well. She'd had a few boyfriends, yet one in particular was catching her attention. She glanced across the hall into the commons. There he stood, dark hair, which resembled her brother's, pulled back with in a loose ponytail. Stray strands of raven were cascading down his face, highlighting his dark, jade green eyes. 

Catching her stare, he smirked to her as she tucked her hair away before walking off to class.

~*~*~*~*~

"Dameon?" came the teacher's creaky voice. Dameon shuddered as he lowered his hand. "Wouldn't it be three hundred instead of two? Look at the distance between North and West City, it's clearly three hundred." The teacher cleared her throat, "Well, yes, I suppose you're right..."

"I am right, Mrs. Dunmore. Use that calculator."

"That's enough, Mr. Tuscon. Any questions?" snapped the teacher irritably. Dameon simply smirked to the old bat.

Rrrring! The class quickly gathered their belongings and headed to their lockers to head home. Another boring, worthless day, thought Dameon as he slammed his locker shut. The school didn't want the Tuscon children to appear special or make the other children feel unappreciated, so they kept the twins in their current grade, tenth. 

Desiree fell in sync with her brother's stride and clutched her books to her chest. Dameon frowned, "You have homework?" Usually Desiree finished hers in class. Desiree shook her head, "No, Alice Winters spilled her soda down my front." Holding the books away only an inch, Dameon saw the brown stain started at her chest and ended at her bellybutton. "You didn't notice there was soda running down your chest?" he remarked coolly. Desiree quirked a brow, "The soda was shaken up, it exploded dear brother." Dameon chuckled softly as they headed outside.

A/N: Okay, it took me awhile and I know it's pretty short, but sorry! I'll make the next one longer, okay? Did I jump too quickly to high school? Lemme know! :P


	4. Our Ticket Out and I'm Buying

Summary: Pretty short, Dameon finds a way to get out of West City for good while his sister has second thoughts.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Dinner had changed in the Tuscon household. The twins didn't eat with their parents anymore and they didn't watch the Twilight Zone either. It didn't bother Derick much, but it did Meryl. Even though she had never been the 'mushy' type, she did have certain feelings for her children that she had never had for her husband. As for Derick, he saw it as the children were growing up and not to bother them.

"Remember this episode? It used to be Dameon's favorite, when he was eight? He used to always comment on the many ways it could have been redone to make it more realistic, yet the more he criticized it…"

"The more he liked it?" 

The two turned around to find the youngest of the twins, staring at them threw his crystal cold eyes. "About time you got home," growled Meryl. Dameon shrugged, not caring. "Desiree went shopping, it was hours waiting for her to try on every damn piece of clothing."

Neither parent cared about their son's language. Ever since the age of ten he had been cursing softly, never anything too angry or daring of course. Dameon didn't want to push his boundaries with his parents, the only two people he truly respected.

"Did she buy anything?" asked Meryl. Dameon rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs slowly. "Does she ever?" Meryl chuckled at her son's tone, listening to the tired thuds of his footsteps. "I'm going to bed," whispered Meryl and her husband clicked off the TV, tiredly following her upstairs.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Desiree soaked her tired muscles in the lavender scented water, her eyes closed tightly as her thoughts drifted from her new clothes to the test tomorrow in Advanced Calculus to her newest interest in boys. She hummed slightly as her brother's stereo blared loudly. That CD, Linkin Park, Hyrbid Theory, had been her gift to him at their last birthday. He'd given her a cell phone.

She glanced at her watch which was lying on the toilet's fluffy cap. It was already nine, she had better get out and finish her homework. Her brother had been right, she never had homework, but she was trying to finish high school early so she could get out of West City and move far, far away from here. Maybe even, she could visit the places her brother had dreamt of when they were older.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"I think I have something that might interest you." Desiree looked up to meet her brother's intense eyes. "What?" Dameon pushed away from the doorframe in which he'd been leaning and went back to his room. Desiree rolled her eyes, setting down her Atomic Studies book and crossed the hall to her brother's much darker, boyish room. 

"His name is Gero." Desiree shrugged, sitting down on Dameon's bed, flipping through one of his magazines. Dameon pushed away from his desk and sighed. "He can get us out of here. See?" He tossed her a pale beige envelope that his sister studied a moment before opening. 

She silently read as Dameon continued to flip through the magazine she'd discarded. "He sounds like a scouter for a college, that's all. Why is he so special?" Dameon tapped his computer screen without looking away from an article he had started reading. 

"Background in cellular discoveries, multi-millionaire, past in military? Sounds pretty serious for a scouter." Dameon rolled his eyes. "He's not a scouter, Desiree. He's…well, he's our ticket out of here and I'm buying it." Desiree frowned as her brother pulled out a large duffel bag. "I'm leaving after school tomorrow. If you want to come, you're welcome. I wouldn't miss this opportunity, Desiree."

The blonde thought as quickly as her advanced mind would allow. "I don't know about this, Dameon. It may be a scam." Dameon rolled his eyes once again. "Perhaps, but that's what risks are for and isn't our wonderful, Orange High always telling us to take risks?" Desiree gave him a thoughtful look. 

"Just…I don't know, what if?"

Dameon shook his head. "If this guy's a fraud we leave, that simple." Desiree sighed, "What about Mom and Dad?"

Dameon smirked, "We tell them that we have an interview for a university in South City and are staying there a few days and will be back before Spring Break starts." Desiree sighed defeated. "As long as it's only a few days, Dameon." Her dark haired sibling nodded, "Few days, Desiree. That's all."

She gave her brother an unbelieving glance before she walked out and back into her room to pack. It was a bit weird, her brother just coming up with a way out of West City. She glanced at her photos of friends. She'd give it all away, yet was that what she wanted? A past and present of goggling over boys and whispering about other girls behind petite hands?

She wasn't like them and she knew that. She was cold like her brother and didn't care about it. She had more compassion than Dameon of course, a snake did too, but she could be as vicious and spiteful as the rest. Her head was aching as she fell onto her bed, too tired to bother with anything like packing. She'd do that in the morning.

Dameon had already packed of course and had nothing to do but call Gero and tell him that they would arrive at seven tomorrow evening at this doctor's lab. "Doc…tor…Gero," he whispered as he wrote down the name on a sheet of paper. "586-9987, Red Ribbon Army." 

He looked at the screen, wondering where he'd heard Red Ribbon Army before. He glanced over his shoulder, suspecting eyes upon him. He shrugged away the unsettling thoughts as he flipped off any source of light and fell into a dreamless sleep, excitement of getting far, far away from West City.

A/N: Well, pretty short but I got it up there. Now yes, a few people asked for romance, and I don't know. This is really supposed to focus on the twins but I may throw it in there just for it. Oh well, who knows. R/R guys and you've been so nice about the reviews, please keep em that way, okie dokie? LOL :P  


	5. I've Always Been Curious

A/N: Hey guys! Well, finally updated this story. I'm so sorry, but this story is hard for me to write for some damn reason. Oh well, at least I got it up. Don't worry, another is coming up in the next week sometime. :P

Summary: Dameon and Desiree have a little heart to heart on the way to South City.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"How many times am I going to have to ask you to pay attention, Mr. Tuscon?"

Dameon grinned mischievously. "Oh I'd say at least two more times, ma'am." Mrs. Johnston puffed up like a large chicken as snickers of amusement passed around the classroom. The forty year old teacher placed her wrinkly hands upon her thin hips and pursed her lips together. 

"I don't know what has got you all riled up, Mr. Tuscon, but it needs to stop now!"

Her shrill voice echoed throughout the entire classroom and the snickers ceased. Dameon didn't flinch a bit at the harshness of her tone. "Mrs. Johnston. I'm not trying to be disrespectful in any way…"

"Well thank you for your honesty but…"

"BUT, your lesson just doesn't interest me today and I don't think whatever has gotten me 'riled up' is going to stop unless you change your lesson plan and I mean quick."

The snickers bounded up again as Mrs. Johnston's eyes began to bulge within their sockets. "I suppose you feel like talking to Mr. Hansburry today, eh Dameon?" The dark haired teen grinned softly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't feel like talking to anyone, IMiss JohnstonI." 

He practically hissed the teacher's names and for some reason they chilled the entire class including Mrs. Johnston to the bone. She released the button to the office, her face rather pale. "Did you ring Mrs. Johnston?" came the cheery voice of the office assistant.

Dameon eyed the teacher warningly. "No dear…accidentally bumped the button." Dameon chuckled softly as the teacher's eyes darted away from his and back to the board. "Okay Mrs. Johnston," replied the intercom before silencing completely. For the rest of the hour, the class did not speak to Dameon or Mrs. Johnston.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Desiree tapped her nails insistently upon the waxed desk as the clock neared four o'clock. Soon, very soon she'd be driving off to meet this mystery man, Gero. If he was what her dear brother had said, then they were saved from the cage of West City's schools and people.

"Hello? Earth to Desiree?"

The beautiful blonde turned to her friend and smiled slightly. "Sorry." The red head rolled her dark eyes, glaring softly. "I swear, you aren't yourself today Des." 

Desiree sighed heavily, glancing at the clock once again. "Five minutes," she whispered softly as her friend gave up completely and turned to flirt with another boy. Desiree glanced at the door, praying that soon she'd be exiting it. Then he came in. She caught her breath as she scanned the room a moment before catching her eyes.

"Desiree Tuscon?"

She nodded slowly as he crossed the room smoothly. "Your mom called…she sent you her ATM card for your trip?" Desiree took the card from him as her friends studied her, news of her trip just now hitting their ears. Desiree smiled to him brightly. "Haven't I seen you around before?" Desiree nodded numbly.

"I'm Keith."

Desiree shook his outstretched hand. "So you're an office assistant?" Keith nodded releasing her baby soft hand which was unnaturally cold. "What are you doing this weekend?" Desiree smirked. "Nothing, why?" Keith wrote down his number hastily upon her notebook. "Call me sometime, alright?" Desiree nodded as the bell rang and then, amidst the rising crowd of sophomores, he was gone.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Bout time you got here."

Desiree glared at her brother as she climbed in the passenger side of his Camaro. Her bags were safely packed and her friends all knew the lie that her parents did as well as the school. By Friday they would be back home, and everything would be back to normal…hopefully.

Dameon peeled out, his tires squealing as a few girls who were head over heels for him screamed, hooting and waving. Dameon grinned as he peered into the rearview mirror. Desiree simply rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you like girls like that?" Her younger brother shrugged carelessly. "I can't help a little attention every once in awhile."

Desiree shook her head as his radio blared down the highway. A heavy metal beat droned into the blonde's ears as they neared the outskirts of West City. "Quit worrying."

She glanced at her brother as he took the exit out of town towards South City. "I'm not." Dameon crossed lanes at dangerous speeds, getting a few rude gestures from his fellow drivers. "Yes you are. You get very quiet when you're worried about something. Believe me, I know."

Desiree shrugged, switching the song on Dameon's car stereo. "I don't know about this. I mean, aren't you going to miss everyone?" Dameon shrugged with a thought. "Just someone." 

"Dad?"

Dameon shook his head, jet black tresses falling about his shoulders. 

"Mom?"

"No."

"Well who then?" asked Desiree with a slight frown. Dameon popped open his glove box to reveal three photos of a beauty that made even the beautiful Desiree gasp. In the first photo was a candid photo of a beautiful auburn haired girl about the twins' age. Her hair was a bit wavy and neared the lowest area of her back.

Her eyes were a deep amethyst and she was thin with all the right curves. She was sitting on Dameon's bed, looking at a book. Desiree recognized the book as one of her brother's favorites, The Shining. "Wow, who's that?" Dameon didn't reply as he turned onto the interstate.

The second photo was one that seemed to be shot while she posed. She sat on the hood of Dameon's car, resting on her elbows innocently. Her deep eyes sparkled with laughter yet her face was serious. Desiree glanced at her brother momentarily before flipping to the last photo which made her gasp.

It was a shot of her brother holding the girl protectively, his head resting in the crook of her slender neck with a smirk of mischief while she held his arms, grinning brightly with a flawless grin. "Who is she, Dameon?" Her brother sighed heavily, turning down the stereo a bit. "Fiona. She's from North-West High. I met her at the last football game when she was cheering." Desiree gave her brother an unbelieving look.

"A cheerleader?"

Dameon shrugged. "I've always been curious about them." Desiree rolled her eyes as she stuffed the photos back into their compartment. "Well, I'm impressed. Does she know that you're coming?" Dameon nodded. "I told her last night, she's meeting us there."

Desiree sighed a bit. She didn't mind her brother having a love interest, hell, she welcomed it. But had to do with there future and she didn't want some beauty queen to ruin it for him. "I know what your thinking, sister and she won't interfere." Desiree glared from the corner of her deep crystal eyes.

"She better not, Dameon."

Her brother rolled his eyes as he weaved in between four cars as they honked angrily at them. Dameon blared his radio and began to tap his steering wheel slightly, signaling that he was done talking. Desiree bobbed her head to the heavy beat as angry passengers drove by, glaring. She couldn't help but smile somewhat to her brother, which of course he ignored. 

A/N: Well, I'm not going to just all the sudden go BOOM, they're androids, this is going to be a long fic so be prepared and just hang in there, okay? :P


	6. Juuhachigou?

Summary: Twins reach South City.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The twins reached South City late that evening. Dameon suggested that they stop at a small diner, eat then go to the nearest hotel. "Hotel?"

Dameon looked at his sister as he locked the car door. "Yeah?" Desiree counted the small wad of bills in her jean pocket. "I only have twenty and I'm sure you have less." Dameon pulled out four hundred dollar bills. Desiree's eyes only widened for a moment before settling back to an angry gaze.

"So you stole?"

Dameon sighed, placing the money safely in his rear pocket. "I'd call it, borrowing without asking." Desiree rolled her eyes before following her younger brother inside. 

The diner was a fifties style restaurant with waitresses in poodle skirts and bobby socks while all the cooks were in white T-shirts and rolled up jeans with black high tops. Dameon rolled his eyes as a bright and bubbly blonde pranced up to them. "Smoking or non smoking?"

"Non."

She nodded and led the two quickly to a booth in the center of the room. "I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" Desiree nodded slightly as Dameon walked back to the western corner of the diner and plopped down, studying the menu. Desiree sighed heavily, gathering her menu and walking to him. 

"Always have to be difficult, huh?"

Dameon shrugged carelessly as he closed the menu and began to drum his slender fingers impatiently. "What are you getting?" Dameon pointed to a number eight hamburger. Desiree nodded and closed her own menu before propping her head upon her hands. 

"So how close are you to this Fiona girl?"

Dameon rolled his eyes. "I tell you one personal fixation and you must know all the facts?" Desiree shook her head. "No, but if this girl interferes Dameon-"

"What are you going to do, Desiree? You can't fight, you can't do anything except school work."

Desiree studied her brother's features carefully. 

"So what'll it be, guys?"

The two jerked to the girl as she smacked her gum loudly. "Two number eights, no tomatoes on one and no pickles on the other. A large Pepsi for both." The girl jotted down the orders before returning to the kitchen.

"So since I can't fight or anything, she can go ahead and ruin everything for us?" Dameon glanced out the window to the darkening streets of South City. "No. If  you take her from me…then YOU will ruin everything for us, sister."

Desiree shuttered inwardly at the bitter, chilling tone of his voice. He had never said anything like he had just now and Desiree didn't like that he was choosing some floozy over his own flesh and blood. "Fine."

Dameon looked back to her with disturbing eyes. His mind was working quickly, trying to figure out what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Yet he couldn't. It was like she was blocking out that invisible connection the two had always had. The way he could understand every feeling…it was gone now. Nothing but a very pale and blank face as her eyes glittered with a passion to…stop…him?

"Here ya go guys. Anything else?"

Dameon shook his head without breaking his intense staredown with his twin. She continued to ignore his steady glare and began to politely, yet hungrily eat away at the large serving of hamburger, French fries and salad. It wasn't for another good, ten minutes that he began to eat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The hotel room wasn't large but quaint and enough so the two could have it for as long as they needed. There were two double beds, divided by a small beside table with one lamp, branching out into two at the top. Desiree made her way to the bathroom as Dameon flipped on the television, just catching the end of an old romance.

"Pathetic," he muttered before flipping through the 999 channels the hotel provided.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Desiree stripped of her clothing and stepped into the tub, letting the hot, steamy water envelop her body and soothe her to the core. She didn't want to worry about Dameon right now. She decided that sleep sounded best and so she dozed off into a weird, dream-like state…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was raining.

She glanced left and saw her brother, laughing maliciously, his slender hands upon his hips. "C'mon Juuhachigou! Aren't you going to finish him?"

Desiree frowned at the name, yet somehow, she knew it and nodded absently. Raising HER hand, she fired and blew a hole through a young boy's chest. Her brother cackled. "Let's go on to North City…no point in staying here, eh?" Desiree felt her mouth twitch into a smile before she took off to the sky behind him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Desiree jerked away, panting heavily. She stared about the bright, beige bathroom a few moments. Her heart was racing and her mind was foggy. The water was now freezing cold and her body was shuddering. 

"Are you done yet?"

Desiree uttered a small. "Uh huh" before stepping out into a warm, comfy towel. She glanced at her hands and they matched the hands of the girl her brother called 'Juuhachigou'. Why had she killed that boy? His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown with red locks blocking his view. Dirt had patched his freckled cheeks in a sweet, all-American innocence. 

Then she shot him.

And he was dead.

"Hurry up, Desiree! I need to take a shower before bed! You've been in there for nearly two hours now!"

Desiree grew a bit agitated and flew the door open. "Sorry, I dozed off." Dameon snorted a bit before walking inside. Desiree clutched her chest a bit before finally dressing then falling into a happily, dreamless slumber.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hello all, well well. Finally updated, I was suspended sadly. Don't blame me, blame the website your at right now. ANYWAYS, I decided to say sorry and give you two chapters. I also decided that maybe just a bit of romance would push this story along, ya know? Oh well, hope you liked them. :P


	7. Leo's Diner

Summary: The twins meet Gero, but don't worry, nothing really happens. He just acts like a nice old man wanting partners in science...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn broke through navy blinds of the small hotel room and the sound of rushing cars were the first noise to hit Desiree's ears besides the sound of the TV running tons of info-commercials. She glared at her brother, who was sound asleep, raven hair tossed carelessly everywhere as his mouth parted slightly through each easy breath.  
  
She sat up and stretched her back, listening to it pop several times. She looked about the bed, wondering what time it was. She crawled across her bed and stepped between the two beds to grab her brother's slender wrist and checked the time.   
  
7:32  
  
She insistantly shook his left shoulder. "C'mon, Dameon! Get up." He groaned a bit before his beautifully cool eyes opened to her, dark lashes fluttering a bit. "What time is it?" Desiree held up his wrist again and let out a little irritated sigh. "7:33. When do we meet this guy?"  
  
Dameon sat up slowly, yawning in either boredom or sleepiness. He watched his sister cross the room to the bathroom and then heard the water switch on before the rustle of her toothbrush began and the scent of that disgusting substance known as toothpaste filled his nostrils. He got up and pulled off his pajama pants and pulled on a pair of jeans before his sister re-entered the room.  
  
Desiree spit and rinsed her mouth. "Well? What time do we meet him, Dameon?" She heard her brother muttering comments under his breath before he replied. "I have to call him and let him know we're here. I thought you weren't sure about this and now you're all for it?"  
  
The blonde came out of the bathroom, buttoning her jeans. "No, I'm just curious about why he wants us and not some other rich idiot." Dameon gave her an icy glare before pulling his T-shirt over his head. "Because we had the highest grades the countries ever seen for two sophmores and, I have the worst discipline record and you have the best. Why would two twins be the complete opposites yet have the best grades? If you can figure that out before I'm done getting ready, then we won't go."  
  
"Easy."  
  
Dameon turned to her, an onyx brow cured upward in question. "Well then Miss Einstein?"  
  
Desiree threw her hair up into a loose ponytail quickly before replying.   
  
"You have A.D.D."  
  
His sister began to giggle as he rolled his eyes. He tossed a pillow at her before entering the bathroom. Desiree smiled to the shutting door. She'd never admit it, but she did love him. He was her brother, the only person on Earth, perhaps even the universe that understood her. She smiled warmly as she heard him begin to sing along to the radio softly. She walked over to her duffel bag and began to brush out her hair, pulling on her name brand socks before slipping on a pair of Converse.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two drove down a strip of street called Dowley as they neared the restrauant that this Gero guy wanted to meet them at. The wind blew past Desiree's hair as she studied the landscape about her, staring through baby blue sunshades. She pulled her hair back again into another loose ponytail. Dameon was letting his hair blow freely, earning a few passionate glances from other female passengers.   
  
Desiree would stare down the bimbos, comparing them to the beauty in the photos. She opened the glovebox again and pulled out the photos. She studied the girl's features. They were soft and feminine. Why wouldn't her brother fall for her? She was a beauty to behold, that was for sure.   
  
"Are you turning lesbian on me, Desiree?"  
  
His sister shot him a warning glance. "Excuse me?"  
  
Dameon chuckled a bit. "Well you've been staring at those pictures for nearly five minutes now and I was just concerned a little." Desiree hastily threw the photos back into the small compartment and turned up the radio to a soft beat and for once, her brother did not object.  
  
Eventually after the next few minutes were driven in silence, the duo reached Leo's Diner. The place had no real theme and reminded Dameon of a Denny's. The two locked the car doors and stepped out into the warm air as a few eyes were caught at the twins' attractive appearance.  
  
They entered the diner, which wasn't very crowded for brunch and Dameon ignored the waitress as his sister confidently, followed behind him to a table in the back. Desiree studied every face ahead of them, wondeirng which would be the overrated doctor. A few times she thought her brother would sit yet didn't and when he did, her doubts resurfaced at the appearance of the man.  
  
He looked just like a mad scientist that cheesy horror films protrayed. "Doctor Gero?" came her brother's easy voice. The man looked to the two from his paper from behind half rimmed reading glasses and grinned a warm smile. "Hello Dameon! Well, you match your description. And this beauty must be your sister, eh?"  
  
Desiree smiled shyly, still staying behind her brother. Dameon did not let his sister by either, as if trying to protect her from whatever danger was sitting before them. Apparently the old man's appearance had shocked her brother as well.  
  
"Well sit you two."  
  
The twins obeyed silently, Desiree sitting on the inner side of the booth. "Well, let's order and then we'll discuss our business, alright?" The twins nodded in unison before taking the two menus and ordering two number four's one with extra onions and the other with no lettuce.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you two are wondering why on Earth an old man such as myself has summoned you here, hmm?"  
  
Desiree nodded curtly as Dameon kept his gaze steady on the old man. "I called you here because I have seen your records and you two are wonderfully intelligent and surpass many of the adults in our country, including your parents." Desiree didn't know that.  
  
"I am not a scouter for a college, for if I were, no one would be in my college expect perhaps people of your level." He awaited their reaction, which was blank, before continuing. "I am studying cell development and engineering in the operation of artificial body parts. I am, as you have probably guessed, pretty old. I need assistants, maybe even partners and if you two were to help me, we may be in the history books for forever."  
  
Desiree frowned. "Doesn't Capsule Corporation already engineer body parts for the handicap? I read just this morning that they have started studying DNA and have already had success in it. It sounds like your just trying to compete with them instead of being some genius."  
  
Gero grinned wickidly. "Well m'dear, you see, I am far more advanced than any little commercial company such as Capsule Corp. I'm talking about making beings that are so advanced in intelligence, strength...anything, almost like superbeings. To have power, your own company, ten times larger than Capsule Corporation. I'm not going after the mainstream crowd...no, no. I'm going after the military."  
  
Dameon swallowed a French fry before asking, "But you have a background in the military, in fact the nation's cruelest military division, the Red Ribbon Army. Why do you need us to boost some 'product' when you just have to make a phone call?"  
  
Gero grinned the same sickening grin, flashing a set of dentures, or incrediably beautiful teeth for an elderly man. "I am retired Mr. Tuscon. They see me as an old man who has full-filled his duty to the army and now should enjoy his last years. I need them to see two smart, young people working on this and they won't see it as some old man's dream, but two intelligent teens brilliant plans for the future."  
  
Silence fell between the three before Desiree sighed. "Do you think you could give us some time to think about this, Dr. Gero? I mean, this is very sudden." The old man nodded, rising up. "Yes dear, of course. Take as long as you need, your brother has my number, call when you are ready with my answer."  
  
Desiree nodded, shaking his hand. "Thank you, sir." The doctor nodded and shook her brother's hand. "Nice to finally meet you Dameon. You have a smart sister there." Dameon glanced at his sister as she headed towards the exit. "She may take some convincing though." Dameon nodded, "So will I, Dr. Gero." The old man didn't nod nor smile this time, yet watched as the twins left the diner, the blonde already heatedly discussing with her brother.  
  
Yes, convincing was in order, but they would work for him...they would be...perfect...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Really sorry if I had some spelling errors, I usually use spell check but the program I usually use to type up this stuff is down or something's wrong with it...oh well, hopefully this posted right too. Thanks for the reviews guys! Also, no offense to lesbians and people with ADD, I don't know if those little comments by the twins may offend anyone, but I'm saving my ass and making sure that sensitive people aren't I guess hurt by those comments...yeah, yeah, anyways...:P 


	8. Spies?

Disclaimer: Don't own nor make a dime...or nickel...or penny... :P  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
The ride back to the hotel was silent with the exception of the radio.  
  
Desiree didn't feel like talking much, more like thinking about what had just happened. Dr. Gero seemed like a fairly nice person, yet he did seem desperate. Who calls two sixteen year old twins to research cell developement? She was smart, she knew this, yet she wasn't smart enough to study a field such as this.  
  
"I know he seems crazy, Desiree."  
  
She turned to her brother, scary how he knew what she was always thinking...  
  
"I think we should meet him again, talk about it some more." He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. She wasn't responding at all, just simply looking out the window as they passed by the slower cars. Her delicate fingers drummed on her knee as her hair dusted her cheeks.   
  
He continued to drive ahead, not looking at her. This Gero guy did look pretty cheesy, but Dameon had researched thousands of files containing anything tiny bit of information about Gero, and so far, everything was factual. Nothing was made up or a lie. The facts backed up everything. He glanced once again to Desiree to meet her eyes.  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow night at a different place. This time, we choose."  
  
Dameon nodded, smirking at her cleverness. "Can I ask why we're choosing this time?" he inquired, curious to see if his notions about her complex ideas were true or false.  
  
"Well," she sighed, "if he's a scouter or whatever he is, scientist, then he won't mind. If he's some pshyco, he'll be a bit resistant. And, if he's a spy for the military, finding out how smart the youth of our country are becoming, then he'll object completely."  
  
True.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Are you ready yet, Desiree? I've been waiting an hour already!"  
  
Desiree flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, admiring herself boldly. She did looked pretty, that was for sure. She pulled the little, red halter top down a bit before she entered the bedroom/living room. Dameon shook his head. "Trying to impress anyone?" Desiree examined his outfit, scenting the aroma of his cologne. "Should I say the same for you?"  
  
Dameon frowned. "Who's there to impress, my sister?" Desiree winked at him childishly before she grabbed her small, Guicci bag and headed for the car. Dameon clicked off the TV reluctantly before he followed her out, forgetting to lock the door behind him.  
  
He sat down heavily in his seat, and once the engine started, the radio blarred out an angry love ballad. Desiree quickly flipped the radio station to a heavy, hip-hop. "So where and why are we going?" Desiree frowned. "I'm sick of sitting in that hotel. We both know that we can pass for adults, so let's have some fun? It beats sitting in that muggy thing all night. Now hurry up." Dameon looked at his sister with amazement a moment before grinning deviously. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Desiree grinned, "There's a new night club called 42 Blue. It's on 8th Street and Santiago Way. How about it?" Dameon quickly pulled the car into reverse, and spun out of the small parking lot.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Not a sound came from C6 as she slipped amongst the shadows of the hotel's poor lighting. Her every step was placed so carefully as not to make a single sound. She blew a few wisps of stray hair from her eyes as she approached the door. She went into a cat-like squat before the door and slowly and silently turned the handle with a leather gloved hand. As the door swung open slowly not a sound came.  
  
"C6 is clear," she whispered before venturing in. She shut the door behind her quietly, grabbing a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign. She opened the door once again before shutting it a final time. Stepping over suitcases and stray clothing, she found a large suitcase.   
  
Engraved into the handle read the initials DMT. Inside were jeans, shirts, every neccesity a girl would need. Moving along, she shut the suitcase and grabbed the duffel bag, lying beside the opposite bed.  
  
'This must be his,' she quirped as she searched through his belongings. As usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to use against him nor his twin. She put the things away and walked into the bathroom, flipping on the light slowly. The only face that met hers was her reflection in the mirror. She searched the cabinets to find only two toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss and a brush. On the counter lay hairspray, hair gel, cologne and perfume of various scents.   
  
Growing bored and a bit aggitated with this room, she flipped back off the light and headed to exit the room. Walking to the phone, she placed a tiny piece of plastic on the bottom of the telephone. She popped her neck in reward for completing her mission, for now anyway.  
  
Suddenly car lights flashed in the two, large windows, even though the navy blinds concealed most of the inward light. "Shit!" she cursed as she ran to the bathroom. There was no window. "Get me out of here!" she cried into the tiny speaker beside her plush lips. "On my word, slip through the front door."  
  
She ran as graceful as a deer to the front door, creeping inches closer to the handle. "Three." Their voices hit her attentive ears. "Two." The car's doors slammed shut as they walked to the door. "One...now!" She opened the door and slipped back into the shadows. Without looking back, she ran like the wind and jumped into the alley as they turned around from examining a flat.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dameon turned around, placing his keys into his jacket's pocket. DO NOT DISTURB swung before him on the door handle. He turned to Desiree. "You put this here?" She frowned, pulling the small sign off. "I don't know, maybe so the cleaning people wouldn't go through our stuff. Dameon nodded and opened the door. "Good thing you put it there." Desiree glared, "You forgot to lock it, hmm?"  
  
Dameon shot her a warning glance as he entered the room and flipped on the main light switch to room C6. "I'm beat," muttered Desiree as she shut the door behind her, stepping off her heels and onto the soft, fluffy carpet. "I'm going to bed." Dameon waved her off as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Night Dameon."  
  
He opened the door and almost smiled. "Night Desiree." She rolled over and flipped off her lamp, not noticing her brother's bag still open, nor the tiny plastic underneath the phone  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Updated again, what do you think so far? Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I love 'em! Keep them coming!! :P 


	9. Quality Time With Fiona

Summary: Dameon spends some 'quality' time with Fiona...  
  
Warning: Just a bit spicy, not really though.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dark lashes patted against his face as he awoke, the sun was just peaking over the tall buildings of South City and the heavy drone of cars were still present in his senses. Glancing over, his sister still slept, her hair tossed a bit from sleep, yet otherwise she looked perfect.  
  
He checked his watch, 5:22. He groaned inwardly. He couldn't figure out why he was up so early, but something must have awaken him. Then he heard it. There was a slight tapping at the door, as if the knocker was worrying about having the correct door or not. He sat up, popping several joints before standing up and walking to the door. He looked through the peephole and felt his heart jump.  
  
He quickly unlatched all the locks that Desiree insisted they use, and smirked to his pride and joy.  
  
"Oh thank God I got the right door!"  
  
Quickly he embraced the firey red-head, clutching her protectively to his chest as she giggled. He breathed in the sweet scent of lavender as she backed away, her eyes just a bit teary. "I haven't seen you three weeks, Dameon." He nodded, smiling at her in a way he never smiled to anyone except maybe Desiree.  
  
"Who's at the door?" grumbled Desiree from underneath a mountain of covers. "No one, go back to sleep," he ordered before stepping outside into the bitterness of morning.   
  
"Aren't you cold?" asked Fiona, holding her small jacket to her figure tightly. Dameon lied and shook his head. "I'm fine." Silence soon fell between them and they stood there, trying to keep from the cold. "Umm...well, how long have you been in South City?" Dameon shrugged, "Just a few days. We met with that guy the other day and then went to this club. When did you get my message? I called you the day we got here."  
  
Fiona nodded, her wavy locks bobbing. "I know, I didn't get home till a day after you left it. My parents you know, always trying to kill my social life off. I had to skip the regionals for cheerleading." Dameon frowned. "I didn't say you had to come. It was just an invintation." Fiona looked up, her lavender eyes smoldering. "I wasn't blaming you, either. I just stated it, alright? Don't get so defensive."  
  
Dameon frowned, they'd never snapped at each other like that before. Fiona looked at her dark blue nails a moment before looking back into his crystal blue eyes. "You wanna go back to my place? My cousin leaves some of his clothes there, uhh, you can wear them if you want?" Dameon nodded and followed her to her small car.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
When Desiree awoke, she found herself alone. She glanced at the beside table. There was a small clock that read, 11:15. "Why did he let me sleep so late?!" she cursed to herself, before leaping out of bed to shower. She flipped on the weather channel for the latest updates and went into the bathroom.  
  
After relieving her very stressed blatter, she hopped into the shower, letting the warm water spray her front. She closed her eyes, pushing her now wet hair back. Where did Dameon go? He was usually good about telling her at least, where he was going. She lathered her hands and began to work the soapy substance into her slick tresses.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dameon sat on Fiona's bed as she hussled about the apartment. "I never knew you had a cousin here." Fiona nodded, "Yeah. His name is Todd." Dameon nodded as he took in the messy apartment, which was almost too small for one person to live in without bumping into something. "Where is your cousin?" Fiona looked up from tidying up. "Oh, he's in Princetown with his girlfriend, Angelica. He'll be gone for two weeks since his first term is over."  
  
Dameon nodded as she ran about the apartment. Before ten minutes was up the place looked habitable. The two talked for quite some time about everything. School, life, family...everything. Soon though, both were growing restless. They were teenagers and hormones were racing at the thought of an empty apartment all to themselves.  
  
Fiona abruptly pushed Dameon onto his back and stradled his hips, kissing his lips lightly. "I've missed you so much, Dameon." He smirked before she kissed him once again, this time battling his tongue for dominance, which she soon lost. He kissed her in a way he'd never kissed anyone.   
  
She pressed her entire being into him and soon they were panting at the rate everything was going. This was the farthest he and Fiona had gone and he thought that perhaps it was time they take the final step...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Desiree finished applying her mascara and heard the phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Yes this is the front desk, Miss Tuscon?" came a man's polite voice.  
  
"This is she."  
  
"We have a message from your brother. He gave it to us at six this morning. Shall I read it to or would you like to pick it up personally?"  
  
Desiree considered her brother's temper and descided against it. "I'll come get it, just give me a few minutes."  
  
"That's fine, miss."   
  
Desiree set the phone back on the hook and slipped on her shoes before walking out into the warm air surrounding her. Descending the steps that led from the second floor to the base, she practically ran to the lobby. She met an older woman named, Gloria running the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
  
Desiree nodded, "Yes, I'm hear for a message? Desiree Tuscon."  
  
The woman flipped through several files before she found a small envelope. "Ah yes, a dark and quite handsome gentleman left it here quite early this morning. He said not to alarm you until twelve this afternoon. Is that alright, miss?" Desiree nodded, as she took the message from the woman's hands.  
  
Sitting down on her bed she opened the envelope to find Dameon's handwriting, dark and sharp. She read aloud:  
  
I went to Fiona's. I'll be back around two. -Dameon  
  
She crumpled the paper in her fist and threw it against the opposite wall. "Damn it, Dameon! I told you not to let her screw this up!!" she spouted angrily. "If he left this at six...then he's been gone for six damn hours," she thought aloud. Glaring at his bed she decided to wait like an angry mother for him. "He's so immature," she growled. "Always thinking of himself."  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dameon rolled over, pulling Fiona into his bare chest. The room reaked of sex, but he didn't care. He thought that he may love her. 'Love her? Are you stupid?' he spat to himself. His inner argument was interrupted by the stirring angel in his arms. Sleepily she opened her eyes and grinned softly. "Afternoon," she whispered, her voice croaky from screaming.   
  
He felt a bit of smugness enter his pride as her heard the tone of her voice. She lightly carressed his face. "You are incredible," she continued to whisper as she brushed her lips across his so tenderly. Dameon used his thumb to push stray wisps of redish auburn hair from her eyes. He never noticed how unique they really were.  
  
Lavender with specs of teal.   
  
He smirked down at her before glancing at his watch, 12:12. Fiona groaned. "Don't tell me that you're leaving already?" Dameon sighed, relishing in the feel of how soft her skin was agaisnt his. "Not for another hour," he replied smoothly. She glanced at his lips before trailing a pale finger across them. "I have an idea for what we can do?"  
  
Dameon cocked a dark brow. "Oh really?" She nodded before kissing his lips heatedly.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Well what is going on with our lil 17? Just have to wait I guess, hee hee. I know this was kind of short, but I didn't want to put so much into this chapter and none into the next. Sooo, what did you think? I almost put the rating higher just to slip a lil lemon in there between Fiona and Dameon, but I don't know. Let me know if you think I should re-write this with a lemon or leave it as it is. Love the reviews as always, guys! :P 


	10. You Start Monday

It wasn't till late that afternoon did Dameon return. He was happier than she'd ever seen him and it warmed her to the core, yet they'd blown off a meeting with Gero because whether she admit it or not, she was terrified of the man. She didn't like him period but Dameon was interested in the potential the old man held for both of them. Desiree couldn't stay angry at her charming brother long and soon the two were clubbing the night away.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
They pulled into the parking lot. "We can't stay much longer, Dameon. Mom and Dad are going to start suspecting something." He grunted in response as they entered the black room before flipping on the light. Both fell onto the bed tired, Dameon not bothering to change. He fell asleep within minutes as Desiree changed.   
  
She curled under her sheets and closed her eyes. She then fell into a dream...  
  
"Juuhachigou! C'mon, let's go ride the rollercoaster." She turned to her brother. "Juuanagou, you are the biggest kid I've ever seen." He muttered a hateful remark under his breath before walking away. Swarms of people cluster about the amusement park and in minutes they were all dead, on behalf of the twins actions.  
  
The blonde flipped back her hair, laughing. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" Her brother smiled beside her as he pulled up in a car. "C'mon, let's go home."   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
She awoke with a jerk, face to face with her brother. "Dameon?" He frowned. "C'mon, we have to get going. Gero's having lunch with us today. It's nearly ten now." Desiree nodded. Rising up, she pulled a shirt over her head since she'd just worn her underwear and bra to bed. She then pulled up her L.E.I's and buttoned them. "Where are we eating?" Dameon brushed out his raven tresses. "Some panda place, I dunno. Why?" Desiree just shrugged before grabbing her brother's keys.  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"If you'd like, I can show you my laboratory?"  
  
Desiree stared into his icy blue eyes. She dreaded the thought of hers ever mirroring that image. "Sure. Let's go." Desiree was startled by her brother's response. "Dameon?" He turned to her. His eyes were warm. They seemed to be saying, 'everything's gonna be okay'. So she followed him.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
The ride to Gero's lab was in silence. Desiree was nervous for the both of them yet Dameon seemed carefree and comfortable about the whole thing. He blarred his radio and mouthed the words along to it as they followed the old man. For what seemed forever, they finally made it.  
  
The building was very professional looking. Shiny glass windows shined to them and the parking lot was dotted with a few cars. The two pulled in and followed Gero inside.  
  
Desiree felt very out of place in her blue jeans and tanktop while women in suits walked passed her, envious of the teen's beauty. She even caught a few older men's eyes. She then remembered the handsome boy waiting her back home. "Come Desiree," said Gero. She followed closely behind her brother.  
  
Many guards gave them clearance and soon they were in a very private, very secluded area. No one besides themselves and Gero were in the high tech room. "This is my home." Dameon was automatically intrigued by the high tech gadgets and fixtures that decorated the room. Desiree on the other hand, still felt uncomfortable.  
  
"If you two are serious about this position, which I hope you are, I'm going to have to ask you to take a test." Dameon nodded. "Anything." Desiree frowned. "Dr. Gero? What exactly does this 'position' include?" Gero grinned. "I knew you'd ask that. You are a feisty one, aren't you?" Desiree didn't return the smile.  
  
"Well, it will cover the rest of your high school credits. Also it will gurantee you any scholarship possible." Dameon tapped a glass. "What's the catch?" Gero chuckled. "Ah...why would you think there is a catch?" Desiree crossed her arms. "Because this is too good to be true. We've been offered millions of scholarships already." Gero smiled. "M'dear, this will give you the job of a lifetime. Have the job I never could. Study people's actions and invent things for me. I need a younger mind to work and create the dynamics I need."  
  
Dameon smiled. "Desiree isn't that good at mathematics." Desiree glared.   
  
"No matter. She can work in marketing as well, come up with good slogans and gimics to sell our products." Desiree picked up the five page test. "When is it due?" Gero walked over to her and looked into her sapphire eyes. "A week." Desiree picked up the booklet and sat down in a small, metal chair. Grabbing a pencil, within twenty minutes she was done.  
  
"Here. Easy."   
  
Gero grinned as Dameon handed in his own test. "Here." He glanced at Desiree. "Easy." Gero examined each test carefully, frowning a bit before flipping the next page. Both of the twins weren't the least bit nervous about the results, they knew they were flawless. "Very well," he finally concluded. He handed them a schedule. "You start next Monday. Enjoy your weekend." The twins didn't grin or show any emotion. "Thank you, Dr. Gero." The old man nodded and the two exited his lab.  
  
As he watched them leave he flipped on the nearest computer and typed a few codes before a window popped up. "So are they in?" Gero chuckled. "Yes dear. You did an excellent job." The girl nodded, blowing back her stray hair. "And what about the boy? Are you getting any closer?" She nodded. "As close as a girl can get to her boyfriend." Gero nodded and closed the window.  
  
The twins were the embodiment of perfection in its sharpest form. With a few minor adjustments, they'd be past perfect. He rose from his seat and flipped off a button. Every worker shut disappeared as the hologram projectors shut off. Perfect, he thought.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dameon drove down the interstate. He couldn't believe how perfect everything was. He was closer to Fiona that he'd ever imagined and he now had a great job at one of the most high tech buildings he'd ever seen. He tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he drove on. Desiree closed her eyes, blocking out the lyrics and melodic beat.   
  
"Can you believe this?"  
  
Desiree put on a fake grin. "I know. It's great." Dameon laughed a bit before pulling into their home city. "I need to tell you something." Desiree didn't reply. "And it needs to stay between us." Desiree nodded as they pulled into their driveway. He sat there a moment, turning off the engine. He studied his steering wheel a moment before for barely whispering it.   
  
"I love Fiona."  
  
Desiree glared. "Don't be stupid." She reached for handle of the door. He grabbed her shoulder with a certain force. "I mean it Desiree. I wouldn't say it if I didn't and you know that." She searched his eyes for uncertainty but there was no trace of it to be found. She squeezed his hand. "I'm sure you are." Dameon let go of her hand and suddenly bolted from the car and up the stairs.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. Please give me some suggestions guys! I'm stuck!!! :P 


	11. Girl Trouble

Summary: Girls only cause problems...  
  
It had been two months since the twins had been hired by Gero, yet Desiree still couldn't feel the happiness her brother did. Sadly though, not all of his happiness was from the career he'd chosen but also the witty red head who was constantly under his arm or on his face. Even though Desiree was grateful her brother was for once, sincerely happy, she couldn't help but feel something dark lurking underneath the surface.  
  
She walked down the hall slowly as a few friends greeted her kindly. She hadn't had much of a social life and her latest crush had moved on quickly to another, more bubbly and loud blonde named, Cassandra. Desiree carried on though. So what, she didn't have the luxury of multi-tasking between school, work, parties, exams and boys/girls as her dear little brother did. She noted how they spent less time together as well.  
  
Usually the two went out every Friday night to a local club yet now that Fiona was a guest, Desiree 'politely' declined...  
  
"Don't tell me that Fiona's going again?"  
  
Dameon revved his engine eagerly. "Are you going or not, Desiree? Simple question." Desiree studied her freshly painted nails. She glance back at the house. "Forget it." She slammed his door shut and walked inside. Dameon shrugged without a care and pulled out onto the road.  
  
Desiree shut the front door behind her and decided to study for the next exam they had. This was the last of the four sets of exams they'd been having so she figured that studying could help her just a bit. As she turned to grab a small snack, she ran head-on with her mother. "Sorry," she muttered, slipping off her boots. Meryl frowned. "No clubbing tonight?" Desiree shrugged, grabbing a yogurt and spoon. "Couples night." Meryl nodded.   
  
"Speaking of Dameon," began her mother, tossing her an envelope. "You opened it?" glared Desiree. Her mother shrugged. "It's from the school." Desiree nodded. "Yeah and it's to Dameon...not you." Her mother snatched it back. "Fine, I'll yell at him myself." Desiree grabbed it back easily. She pulled the paper from it and read aloud:  
  
Mr. Tuscon,  
  
We regret to inform you that due to your latest exam scores, we suggest you postpone in taking the final of the four. From the last three exams, your scores have gone down. In order to pass, you must have a 19 average or higher. Lately you have only scored either 15, 12 and 16. This is rather bizarre compared to your other test scores of the past. We encourage the road you were heading down and please, regain course...  
  
She didn't need to read anymore. "It's Fiona," she thought aloud. Meryl frowned. "Are you sure?" Desiree nodded, placing the paper back in its place. "I know it can't be work because we finish that easily. He doesn't pay attention in school ever." Mr. Tuscon entered the room. "Also his teachers called and said that he didn't have much of a chance." Desiree shook her head, she needed to think and her parents over seeing this wasn't going to work at all.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Tut, tut. What are they to do? Hmm....:P 


	12. You Can't Go Back Now

Summary: Regrets  
  
(Little recap)  
  
Desiree thought for weeks, yet no resolution came to mind. The twins worked throughout the weeks effortlessly. Paychecks rolled in and the two had everything they desired. All Desiree could figure was that the girl was bad news. Sadly enough, Dameon was the only one who couldn't see the trouble it was causing him. Work didn't suffer at all, yet his school did and without the substantial grades, Gero couldn't finish their high school credits.  
  
"Talk to him, you're the only one he listens to."  
  
Desiree stared into her mother's eyes. "He might listen but who says he's going to take it seriously?" Her mother sighed heavily, scratching her scalp in thought. "Just try Desiree...you're the only who can get to him." Desiree crossed her arms across her chest as her mother exited the kitchen. She debated whether now was the appropriate time or not. "What are you doing home on a Friday night?" She turned to her blonde father. Age hadn't seemed to catch up to either of her parents for nearly ten years now and Desiree was proud to have him as a father.  
  
"Mom wants me to talk to Dameon."  
  
Her father popped open a soda, kicking the silver fridge shut with his foot. "It's about that girl, huh?" Desiree nodded, taking a sip of her own soda. Mr. Tuscon sat down on a chair and thought a moment. "What do you think about it?" Desiree sat down beside him. "That this girl is going to ruin everything we've built up together...and that I was right." Her father frowned. "How were you right?" Desiree sighed. "I told him this girl would cause trouble but he just got defensive."   
  
"Defensive about what?"  
  
The two turned to find Dameon standing in the doorway in just a pair of jeans. Desiree could smell the fresh scent of shampoo as his jet black hair lay wet against him. Desiree bit her lip. "I'm going outside." Desiree nodded as her father walked out of the room. The two sat there in silence for awhile, a common noise about the house was just this and they had easily gotten used to it. Desiree continued to stare at the soda as she whispered, "You remember sitting on the porch when we were little? Talking about the future?" Dameon nodded, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"And you remember how ambitious you were...how WE were?"  
  
Again he nodded. Desiree looked away from the soda can. "You've changed Dameon." He frowned, becoming rigid as usual. He waited for her to explain her point. "Ever since you and Fiona slept together...and I know you have...you've become...distant." Dameon let out a small chortle. "Haven't I always been 'distant' Desiree?" He crossed the room, his lean figure on the defensive.   
  
"Haven't all my teachers always commented on how 'distant' I seemed in class? If you think I've changed...I'd take a look in the mirror."   
  
Desiree glared. "So you're trying to say that I'm the one that's changed?" Dameon shrugged. "Ever since you got that position at Gero's, you've been acting like Miss High n' Mighty." Desiree rose up. "If it weren't for that damn cheerleader we'd be in higher positions as it is...you won't stop thinking with your dick for five minutes to concentrate in school." Dameon snarled. "Oh like your miss perfect?"   
  
Desiree pushed in her chair. "Shut up, Dameon. I'm going to bed. I have work tomorrow and hopefully you do too!" She stormed up the stairs with her brother at her heels. "So what, Desiree? What did your little speech achieve?" he growled as she reached her door. She stared at him with teary eyes. "I'm so sick of you! I don't know what the hell that girl is telling you but damn it!" She glanced away before regaining control of the tears stinging her cerulean eyes. "I want my brother back." With that she slammed the door shut.  
  
Dameon hit his fist against it angrily. "Fuck you, Desiree! You're just jealous!" He crossed the hall and down the stairs to jump in his car for Fiona's.  
  
"Where is he going?" snapped Meryl. Desiree shrugged. "Probably to Fiona's." Meryl let out a sigh. She tossed a beige envelope to Desiree. "It came this morning...it's your latest test scores." Desiree stared at her mother. "I didn't open it, if that's what you're thinking. I figured you'd want to open it...together." Desiree shook her head. "I'll open it."  
  
She lifted the thick paper pulled out the several sheets of letters and scoring rubrics. She read for a few moments before setting down the sheets. "Well?" whispered Meryl, looping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Desiree grinned. "We got in. Gero cleared us." Meryl frowned. "But...but all of Dameon's teachers...they said he was failing, that the test couldn't help him one bit!" Desiree shrugged. "I guess it did." Meryl smiled. "Congradulations honey." Desiree nodded before her mother's weight lifted from the bed. "Night dear," said her mother. Desiree nodded to her mother before rising up.   
  
Gently, she set the letter on Dameon's desk before retreating back to her room for another, bizarre dream...  
  
"Hurry up, we haven't got all day!" she snapped. Her brother smirked, holding the struggling man by his throat. "Just kill him already," she barked. She watched as her brother snapped the man's throat in two and suprisingly, she felt nothing but relief. Now she could go shopping...  
  
Desiree awoke with a jolt as she stared at the ceiling. "Jesus Christ," she whispered, wiping the cold sweat from her brow.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"I'm not so sure about this, Grandfather."  
  
Gero looked to his bright granddaughter. "Fiona, relax. You said that you didn't like him that much anyway." Fiona didn't reply as she typed in a few codes. "What if I do?" Gero frowned, setting down the latest reports Desiree had typed him. "Fiona, you can't back out now. We're too far ahead. By next week they'll be ready." Fiona shook her head. "Yes we can! We can find another group...hell, stupid people will work fine!"  
  
Gero shook his head. "No...these two are the ones. I already have the proto-type over there." Fiona glanced to the freak lying in a capsule. He reminded her oddly of a mime and it gave her the chills. Soon her Dameon would be like that, a mindless freak who obeyed her power hungry grandfather. She popped open a silver locket with the photo of a middle-aged man with a auburn brown beard.   
  
'I don't know if I can follow him Daddy,' she thought, shutting the locket quickly. "Come Fiona, just a few more codes and we can go home." The beauty nodded before shutting off the light that glowed upon the mime-like creature. "I don't know why you insist on having that THING in here all the time. They're bound to see it eventually." Gero smiled. "Don't be so paranoid, Fiona. Why don't you go home early, eh? The day's activities must have worn you out." She nodded, setting back down a clipboard.   
  
"See you tomorrow at the same time?" Fiona looked up. "Okay. Bye Grandfather." He grinned, "G'night Fiona." She shut the door behind her and let out a small chirp to see a very familiar Camaro pull into the parking lot. He slammed the door shut and walked up to her. "Dameon?" she questioned. He pressed her against the building. "I don't care why you're here," he whispered between heated lips. Fiona let out a mental sigh of relief.   
  
"What about you?" she whispered after a breath taking kiss. He nipped her lower lip, pinning her arms above her head. "Who cares?" he panted before kissing her again. Fiona melt against his chest as his sexy chuckle rumbled throughout his chest and hers. She pushed him away abruptly. "Dameon...we can't here," she whispered. He stared. "You never cared before," he hissed. Fiona shook her head. "I...you've got work tomorrow...you better go." Dameon glared before storming off to his car. The radio blarred and he sped off at an unnatural speed.   
  
Fiona wiped away her lips, forgetting his kisses. She glanced to her car before walking to it with an unsteady pace. She wanted more than anything to be with him at that moment. She shook her head...there was no way that she could make love to him once again and pretend not to love him. With her grandfather's plans, emotions would ruin everything. She let out a shaky sigh. She pulled down the lane and tried to forget it all, pretending that she wasn't left with the responsibility of baby-sitting her only relative.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Hmmm....:P 


	13. Bad Language

Summary: Breaking up is hard to do....:P  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Dameon, I must admit, you're doing horribly today."  
  
The teen's crystalline eyes peirced the old man's. With the eerie blue glow of the computer screen, Gero did look quite ghostly. "Don't take it so personally," corrected Gero with a quick eagerness. "It's just that you usually have twice the work done by now." Dameon shrugged, glaring at the computer screen as he continued to type. "Just a slow day." Gero nodded, patting Dameon's shoulder.   
  
The click of sharp heels caught both of their attention and they turned to find Fiona walking in. She was surprised to see Dameon there, especially speaking with Gero. "Aww, Fiona!" smiled Gero, outstretching his arms to the young girl. He embraced her warmly as she returned the frigid hug. Dameon glared only a moment before focusing on his work once again with a new found anger.  
  
"Dameon, I'd like you to meet a relative of mine."  
  
Dameon turned with a quesitoning scowl. "I didn't know you were related to him?" Fiona blushed slightly before looking downward. Gero's beaming grin turned into a concerned frown. He glanced to Fiona then to Dameon. "Do you two...know each other?" he asked, gesturing from one to the other. Fiona looked back up and nodded. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Dameon held her stare, not caring that Gero was studying them. "Well isn't that wonderful?!" he exclaimed. "My best employee with my best granddaughter!" Desiree rolled her eyes from her seat across the room. Fiona continued to plea with Dameon's questioning eyes. Desiree rose up, and practically threw the latest reports to her brother.  
  
"I need you to look over those," she hissed. He didn't acknowledge her. Desiree glared. "Sometime today, please!" Dameon turned away. "I heard you the first fucking time." Desiree flinched. Her brother rarely cursed that dramatically. Gero chuckled nervously. "Now children, I understand we're having a bad day, but let's not use such fowl language, shall we?" Dameon turned to Gero.  
  
"This is bullshit."  
  
Desiree shook her head. "Dameon stop." He turned to her. "No, I'm sick of you telling me what to do. You're not my big sister, Desiree. You're not anything to me except a twin. An equal." Desiree watched as he stormed past the two and downstairs. Desiree looked at Gero's expression with a certain expectance. It wasn't of anger or disgust, it was rather blank really. "I'm going to talk to him," stated the red head.  
  
Fiona raced outside as Desiree picked up her reports. "I'm sorry about him," she whispered. Gero helped her gather the papers. "Don't apologize for him," he whispered, helping her rise. Desiree frowned. "Sir?" He placed a chilling hand upon her shoulder. "You shouldn't have to take the blame for something you haven't done." Desiree closed her eyes as his hand carressed her face. "You're much smarter than that."  
  
She backed away, opening her eyes with tears amongst them. "Don't touch me." She thrust the paperwork into his arms. "Ever again," she hissed. She turned and headed to the door. "I'm done for today," she called back. Gero chuckled as the teen slammed the doors behind her.   
  
She was truly perfect...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dameon sat on the ground beside his car, holding his head in his hands. Everything was going wrong to him and he couldn't figure out why. He was always in control of his life, but now it seemed as if Fiona, Gero and even Desiree were directing him like a puppet. He was sick of them all. He was in charge and would be for forever. He promised himself to never let anyone control him.  
  
He opened his eyes to find a pair of black, heeled boots before him. He followed them up to a pair of creamy legs, then a rather short denim skirt to a tight tanktop. His eyes met teary amethyst, staring through crimson strands of hair. "I'm sorry...I should've told you," she whispered. He shook his head. "What would the difference be. I don't care if he's your uncle or whatever." Fiona fell beside him with a gentle lightness. "Then what's wrong?"  
  
He turned to her. "You should go, I've got work tomorrow." He pulled himself up and opened his door. Fiona sniffled. "Dameon, please!" He shut his door and ignited the rumbling engine before speeding away.   
  
Fiona let out a quiet sob as the car diminshed into nothing but a billowing trail of dirt.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Desiree walked outside and saw the red head, standing in a cloud of dust as her brother's car disappeared. "What're you crying about?" snapped Desiree as she threw her things into her car. Fiona turned, wiping her eyes with trembling hands. "Why do you hate me?"   
  
Desiree rolled her eyes and sat down in her car. Fiona walked over to her quickly. "It's because I love Dameon, isn't it?" Desiree shook her head, blonde hair rushing forward. "No, because he loves you and you don't know how it's killing him." She started her engine. Fiona frowned. "What the hell does that mean?" Desiree glared at her steering wheel before turning to the girl.  
  
"He's never loved anyone before. He can't handle it."  
  
Fiona stepped away as the blonde pulled out of the parking lot. She stared at the building in which Dameon's fate would end. She took a steadying breath and headed to the doors.   
  
She entered as the holographic workers walked about in a fake world. She entered her grandfather's office and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I want out."  
  
Gero looked up from his work. "What was that?" Fiona took a deep breath. She was trying her hardest not to cry as Gero set down the papers. "I want out, Grandpa." He smiled. "I'm sorry dear, but that's not possible. We're too far into the project. In fact, I was planning that we do it this weekend." Fiona shook her head. "I can't. I love him." Gero's smiled gradually faded.  
  
"I warned you Fiona."  
  
She nodded, "I know but-"  
  
"And you knew the consiquences, correct?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"So do I need to take them into action? I thought you were strong?"  
  
Fiona shivered. "Grandpa, I can't let him go...knowing that I could have prevented it. You already have Timothy!" she cried, gesturing to the giant redhead, sleeping soundly in his bedroom. Gero glared.  
  
"You'd rather sacrifice you're own kin for this boy?"  
  
Fiona shook her head. "Just stop it, Grandfather!! This isn't right!" Gero walked to her. "We're continuing whether you wish or not, Fiona. Tomorrow night I want the boy here."  
  
She turned away from his putrid breath. "No," she whimpered. Gero nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so."   
  
He led her to the door, digging amongst his pockets for a needle. "Now get some sleep dear. You can do so much better than this scum." Fiona trembled with tears as she turned to protest. She squeaked as a sharp pinch punctured her skin. She looked from the needle, which her grandfather held, to his eyes. "Why?" she questioned. Gero sighed, forcing the deadening essence into her bloodstream. "I can't afford any mishaps, now can I?"  
  
Fiona felt herself becoming very tired. She blinked, trying to fight the panic that was tearing through her. "I'll awake you once I need you." Fiona shook her head, finding it a rather difficult task. "No," she cried as her knees gave out. Gero eased her onto the cool tile. "Goodnight m'dear."   
  
Fiona watched as the world around her turned into darkness. "I'll do it," she gasped, her body growing dead with weight. Gero chuckled. "Of course you will."  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Memories of her past dwindled about her thoughts as she stared into the mountainous fronteer before her. Nothing, nothing in this entire world could ever compare to the beauty before her as she stood atop the Rocky Mountain's peaks. She turned to her brother as he sneered down upon the smoky remains of a city.  
  
"Do you ever miss it?"  
  
She turned to him and found concern within his eyes. "Juuanagou?"  
  
He sat on his haunches, tossing a few pebbles away. "I mean, being human." Juuhachigou laughed cooly. "Don't be ridiculus. This is far better than being human."   
  
His raven hair crossed his view as he observed life, spinning around him in a never ending circle that he and his sister just couldn't take hold of.   
  
"Oh look, here comes the calvary."   
  
He turned to his sister as a lavender haired boy dropped from the sky, sapphire eyes burning with hatred as his sister smirked evilly.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Dameon opened his eyes, shaking his head wearily. Who the hell was that kid? He turned in his leather seat, realizing it was nearly morning and he'd been parked under this stupid streetlight for nearly nine hours.  
  
He rubbed his eyes of sleep as he flipped off his monotone radio. He opened his door with a bit of roughness as he stepped out, popping random joints to awake his body.  
  
It was nearly dawn and he couldn't be more miserable. Life was spinning downwards and there was absolutely nothing he could do. How could he have let everything go so easily? He shut the car door and leaned against the machine he called his own.  
  
He stared at his sneakers, wondering whether Fiona had gone home after their little argument or not. As if on cue, he looked up to find her before him.  
  
The streetlight's dull yellow illuminated every natural highlight in her red hair, and her eyes sparkled with a fresh set of tears. She approached him slowly with an easy stride. She glanced to the dawning light before turning back to him. She softly took his hands in her own and sighed shakily.  
  
"This isn't working is it?"  
  
Dameon looked up into her eyes as a certain, unnatural panic ran through his body. "What?"  
  
She glanced to his hands once more, before she searched his eyes. "This...us. We just can't work like this."  
  
Dameon wanted more than nothing to pull her into his chest and hold her tightly, crying for her not to end what was just beginning. Instead he pushed away her hands as hatred fueled his thoughts.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Fiona's head jerked up. He couldn't be fine with it! He was supposed to fight for this...if he truly loved her that is. If he could show her he truly loved her then somehow, maybe, the courage against her grandfather would arise.  
  
"You're sure you're fine with this?"  
  
Dameon kept his face cold. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he hissed out. Fiona frowned. "Well no...I was just expecting-"  
  
Dameon held up his hands. "You expected wrong. Now run off to your granddaddy and tell him how mean I am. Maybe he'll fire me and I can go back to my boring ass life that I controlled."  
  
Fiona glared. "You never controlled anything, Dameon." She swallowed a sob and trembled. "You're just another punk ass, wannabe bad boy. Get over yourself."   
  
Dameon chuckled hoarsely, afraid of the shock coarsing through him. "If you're dumping me, why don't you act like the better person here?!" Fiona stomped away, fuming. If he didn't love her, then she didn't love him. Besides, her grandfather was there before him and he DID love her.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Damn, took my forever to right this chapter and even now I'm not completely satisfied with it. I'm so sorry it took so long but writer's block hit and I went completely stupid with it. I plan on working on it more this weekend. Again, a thousand apologies but I just couldn't write.  
  
Also, sorry if they seemed a lil OOC but I just couldn't write any other way without ruining it. Oh well, enough with that. Thanks for the patience! :P 


	14. Perhaps

Summary: Just a quick chapter about the two getting a promotion...  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
Desiree was surprised that her brother returned to work the next morning. He was back to his usual, sarcastic, quiet self. When asked to do things, he didn't complain and so she did the same in return. The morning went by musically as the two worked together and by two that afternoon they were done with two days work. Gero was especially impressed by this and wondered if his granddaughter's break up could have been just the extra, desperate push he needed.  
  
"We're done for today sir, can we go?" asked Desiree, setting the several files down onto his oak desk. He grinned to the twins fondly. "Well of course. But...I have one request?" The two glanced to one another before nodding in unison. "Yes?" Gero rose up and placed the finished files into his filing cabinet. "Since you two have worked so well under certain circumstances," he glanced to Dameon, "I suppose we should discuss a promotion." Desiree's eyes lit up while as Dameon hid his own excitement.  
  
"Shall we say...seven?"  
  
Desiree nodded. "Of course." The three had a few parting words before the twins headed home. Desiree followed behind her brother and couldn't resist the urge any longer. She dug about her purse before her hand found her cell phone. She pressed speed dial for her brother's own phone. She watched through his tinted windows as he answered.  
  
"What do you think the promotion is?"  
  
Dameon turned left onto the highway. "Well there isn't anything higher than us so it can't be too big." Desiree rolled her eyes as the two sped down the interstate towards home. "Yeah but he's taking us to dinner? It must be big." Dameon shrugged. "We'll just have to wait then, huh?" Desiree chuckled. "Fine. I'll meet you at the house." Dameon frowned. "Where are you going?" He glanced in his rear view mirror as she changed lanes.  
  
"Well a special occasion calls for a special dress."  
  
Dameon hung up as a small laugh escaped his throat. He got off the interstate and headed to his home. He would have loved for Fiona to hear about this promotion...but she dumped him. He swallowed away any emotion that tried to resurface and ignored it completely. He didn't need this right now. He should have listened to Desiree from the beginning and forgotten her. He turned into his driveway with a bit of uneasiness.   
  
"Try and park a lil' better next time?" hissed his father as he opened the garage. Dameon blew off his father's words and headed inside. "Hi Dameon," greeted his mother. He cast her a dazzling smirk. "Well what's with the...smile?" she asked with a grin just as worthy as his own. "Promotional dinner tonight, that's all." Meryl cackled a proud laugh. "About time!" she smiled, patting his shoulder.   
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
"Well miss, this will look absolutely stunning on that perfect figure of yours."  
  
Desiree pulled the crimson dress over her slender curves. She stepped out into the three-way mirror and smirked at her own beauty. She twirled a bit as the sleek gown held to her body. "If it isn't too bold ma'am, you look absolutely perfect in that!" Desiree grinned to the plump sales lady with a modest smile. "Sexy, that's for sure." Desiree jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
It was the incredible Keith that she'd been crushing over for quite some time. He grinned behind reckless bangs, his eyes suggesting much more than his words. "The dress of course," he answered to the sales lady's disgusted eyes. Desiree pulled her eyes from his own and examined herself in the mirror. "What's the occasion?" he asked. She turned to him with flirtatious eyes. "I'm having dinner with my boss." Keith chuckled. "For what?" Desiree turned away, giving him a quick glance at her tender curves.   
  
"My brother and I are getting a promotion."  
  
Keith nodded. "Impressive." She turned to him. "The dress or my job?" Keith shrugged. "Pick one." Desiree laughed softly. "Well, if you don't mind. I have to go get ready." Keith waited as she changed back into her slacks and blouse. "Well, I was thinking about this weekend." Desiree's breath caught. "Don't...don't you have a girlfriend, Keith?" He loved the way his name came from her lips.  
  
"No...not for awhile now."  
  
Desiree grinned to herself as she exitted the small closet sized room, the dress securely draped over her arm. She smiled. "Are you asking me on a date?" Keith shrugged casually. "Perhaps." Desiree sighed, walking past him. "Well I like a man who knows what he's doing." Keith jogged to catch up with her quick and sleek stride. "Then yes, I am asking you on a date." Desiree smiled to the clerk as she pulled out her credit card. "So do you want to?" Desiree thanked the woman before heading to the store's exit. She turned to him. "Perhaps."  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
"C'mon Desiree, we're late already!" growled Dameon as he banged on the bathroom door. "Dameon! Stop it!" snapped Meryl. Dameon turned to her. "We're going to be late and she's still not done 'primping!!" Meryl chuckled. "My you have my temper, don't you?" Dameon turned back to the door as it opened. His sister's beautiful face appeared with an irriated glare on it. "Your damn watch is ten mintues fast so we're fine!" She pushed past him and downstairs.   
  
"Calm down," laughed Meryl as her son stormed behind his sister.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Desiree looked up. "Well it will be easier if we take one car and I want to drive." Dameon didn't have the energy nor the time to argue, so he slouched in the passenger seat and let his sister pull his baby out of the driveway and onto the highway. "You know where this place is?" Desiree cut her eyes. "Of course I do, I've been here twice."  
  
"Can I ask why you've been to the Golden Leaf twice?"  
  
Desiree chuckled as she turned. "Well, I do date you know." Dameon shrugged. "Didn't know robots could date." Desiree frowned. "How am I a robot?" Dameon sighed. "Well you haven't been socially active for nearly three months now. I say that can be considered a robot in my opinion." Desiree rolled her eyes as she pulled into the luxury filled parking lot.   
  
She paid the valet and turned to Dameon, holding out her arm. He looked from her arm to her eyes. "Are you serious?" Desiree rolled her eyes once again and grabbed his arm. "I'm in a good mood, don't spoil it," she spat as she led him inside.  
  
Dameon laughed softly as the two entered. "Here goes nothing," he whispered to her. With that the two headed to Gero's table.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
A/N: This was pretty short, I know. The next chapter will be longer, I can assure you. Can ya guess what the promotion is? Huh? LOL :P 


	15. Guinea Pigs

Summary: They have dinner and Desiree has yet another dream...  
  
Desiree grinned softly to the aging man as her brother took the seat beside her. The restaraunt's heavy glow gave it an eerie aura that Desiree didn't like. It never seemed like this when she'd been here on dates...why was it different tonight? She began to play with a loose curl as her brother adjusted himself. Gero had an evil smirk playing at his lips and neither of the twins could figure out why.  
  
"As you both know, this meeting is for a promotion correct?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Well, I have been watching you both with a great deal of fascination. I don't mean to sound like I'm brown nosing or anything, but you two are perfect."  
  
Desiree grinned modestly. "Doctor Gero, I doubt that we are perfect." Dameon held up a hand. "Let the man talk, Desiree." Gero chuckled as Desiree examined her menu. A young man of about seventeen came up to the table, darting every glance he could at Desiree. "What...what can I start you off with, uhh, sir?" Gero ordered quietly while Desiree glanced at Dameon. "So we're perfect now are we?" she whispered. Dameon shrugged and ordered a glass of water. "Same please," smiled Desiree. The boy nearly fainted.  
  
"As I was saying, you two are extrodinaryly smart. I know that you both have a university set up already, but I was wondering if I could ask something of you?" The two just stared with emotionless eyes. "I am currently running an experiment on chyrogenisis. I was hoping to have some test patients who could give me intelligent answers on their reactions to the tests, yet none have prevailed."  
  
Dameon frowned. "So you want US to be your guinea pigs??" Desiree mocked her brother's glare and leaned on her palms. Gero waved off the teen's words. "No, no Dameon. You two are far too smart to do anything of the sort. I'm proposing that you both go under a few minor tests which will be monitored every millisecond of the day."  
  
Desiree frowned, it still seemed like being a guinea pig to her. "How long are the tests?" Gero shrugged. "Roughly twenty four hours. But, the raise will be enormous. Here are a few papers to look over....Now, shall we eat?" Desiree glanced to the thick stack of papers. Dameon snatched them away before the waiter returned. "What will it be?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Dinner went by smoothly for the rest of the evening, and as the twins rode home, neither felt like talking. Desiree's mind was spinning a million miles a minute. She remembered Gero's parting words. "Tell me your decision in the morning, for the tests begin immediately." She shuddered. What if the tests went wrong? What were the consequences? "Would you drive like a normal human?!" spat Dameon. Desiree swerved back into her lane. "Sorry," she muttered, not at the least bit willing to argue with her brother. She had more important things to think about at the moment.  
  
She pulled into the driveway and again, the two remained silent. Meryl came running out in her pajamas, smiling broadly. She leaned against a porch post and asked calmly, "How was it?" Desiree shrugged indifferently. "Alright I guess." Dameon grunted in reply. Their mother watched the two before she re-entered the house.   
  
Already Dameon was in the shower and Desiree was stepping back out into the hall in a pair of blue boxers and tanktop. She walked to her mother and patted her shoulder. "Night Mom." Meryl smiled softly. "G'night Desiree." She then felt the sudden impulse to say, "I love you." Desiree stopped on her way up the steps to turn around. She smiled. "I love you too Mom."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Dameon knocked on Desiree's door after his shower, the fresh scent of Dial following him. "Come in," she called softly. He found her sitting on her bed, Indian-style, with the stack of papers at her lap. "Mom said she loved me." Desiree chuckled. "She said the same to me too." Dameon sat down beside his sister. Desiree looked at him, his raven black hair falling into his crystalline eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked quietly. Dameon sighed heavily. "Whether this promotion is worth it." Desiree gathered the papers up and set them down onto her desk.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on it."  
  
Dameon nodded, rising up as she curled underneath the maroon covers. "Night," she whispered. He waved hasitly before shutting her door behind him. Desiree breathed in the scent of his cologne. Her brother always had a great taste in fashion, including cologne. She rolled onto her side and decided to dream away Gero. And dream she did.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"Grandma, tell us another story!" grinned the little girl. Her bright green eyes glowed with expectation. Desiree looked at her withering hands as she rocked gently in her rocking chair, the gold bang that signified marriage was now a dull yellow. "Well darling, I haven't much to say." The little girl frowned, glancing to her twin sibling who's eyes were blue. "But great Uncle Dameon has tons of stories."  
  
"'Cause he has so much money!" added the blue eyed twin. Desiree sighed wearily, her gray hair falling forward. "Your Uncle Dameon dear, took tests and made money. I didn't."  
  
The little girls sighed before their eyes lit up. "Uncle Dameon!" theysquealed. Feet away stood her brother, flawless as he was when seventeen. He embraced them lovingly. He had a certain glow of wisdom and knowledge that only the elderly held. "Hi Desiree," he whispered. He helped her up slowly as she felt her entire body shake with the aftermath of using it. "Time for your soup," he coaxed. Desiree glanced in a passing mirror. Her face was so gaunt and old that she shivered in her brother's strong hold. She sat down slowly, her hips popping. "If only you'd taken the tests," he muttered.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Desiree jerked awake. She glanced at the alarm clock and read four thirty. It was far too early to be up. The soft sound of rain patted against her window. It was then that she remembered her dream. She had to admit that it was a bit immature but it did get the message across. She picked up the huge stack of papers and signed every place neccessary. She fell back onto her bed and soon drowsiness captured her once again.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Fiona stood over her grandfather's shoulder with an angry glare. "Grandfather, don't you think these dream pills are a bit over the edge? Do you seriously think that those things will convince them to sign your papers?" Gero shrugged, shutting off all the computers. "We'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" Fiona glared. "Grandfather, please! This is really getting out of hand! You expect them to climb into those...those things?! They don't even look like a human would sit in them, more like some cheap sci-fi movie!!"   
  
Gero let an old hand glide over the green glass of the egg shaped pod. "It's genius, Fiona. Someday, when you are the richest woman around, you will thank me." He flipped off the light with smirk.  
  
Fiona let out a small sniffle in the darkness. "But I don't want riches." Gero quirked a white brow. "Oh? Then what do you want?" Fiona bit back tears as he turned around. "See, even you don't know what you want. Teenagers..."  
  
Fiona watched him leave with hate. "Yes I do," she whimpered, "I want Dameon.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
A/N: Hmm, what's gonna happen next? :P 


	16. Dreaming Away Memories

Summary: It begins....:P  
  
The heavy air clung to her skin as she slept on, yet the humidity of the next morning was soon driven away by the rains once again. Desiree kept complaining to her mother that her hair was going flat while her brother tried hopelessly to get the frizziness of his down. Meryl just watched her two children with admiration. Today, she had a feeling, was the day that would start their lives.   
  
"We'll be gone for about two days, okay?" explained Desiree, handing her mother a sheet of paper. Meryl nodded. "I'm sorry about your father." Desiree shrugged carelessly. It wasn't a shock that her father left early, he usually did now that the two were working. He always wanted to be home before the twins so he could help Meryl with the house. Which was actually an excuse to fit a nap or two in before dinner.  
  
"Let's go already, Desiree. We'll see her in two days," snapped Dameon as he slammed the door behind him. Desiree rolled her eyes. "Bye." She hugged her mother and gathered her things. "Be careful!" called Meryl. Desiree frowned. "We'll be fine, okay?" Meryl nodded, not entirely believing her daughter. She stood on the roofed porch as the two sped away in seperate cars. Mery couldn't help but feel as if she were loosing them. She shrugged away the heavy emotions and turned her coldness back on. She hugged her sweatshirt closer to her form as the rain storm began to set in. Dameon hadn't been in the most pleasant of moods this morning and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
Usually she locked horns with her son nearly everyday, but lately he'd been distant and even colder towards her. He wasn't the most of social people around his parents but usually he could talk to her about something. Now he hadn't at all. She let out a heavy sigh before walking back inside.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
Desiree sat at the red light as she glanced to the graveyard. It was the same graveyard her grandparents had been placed in. She gave a sympathetic sigh as the crowd of sobbing people headed back to their cars. One woman fell to her knees crying as a little boy tried to comfort her, patting her black locks. Tears lined his own cheeks as he tried to remain strong. Desiree glanced around as a few of the mourners gathered the sobbing woman up, helping her to her feet as she cried out, "Goku! Why?!"  
  
Desiree rolled up her window as the drops of rain began start once again. This caused everyone to rush to their cars. One attractive woman, who was being led by a tall, dark haired man, tried to juggle a screaming, lavender haired baby and umbrella while the poor sap stood like an idiot as she cursed. Mascara ran down her cheeks while her sapphire eyes glanced up to meet Desiree's. The blonde could see what heartache the woman was suffering through. She then crawled into the car with the man behind her. Off in the distance, beside the fresh grave stood a man with raven hair. He was the only person who seemed to ignore the rain, his spiky hair drooping as the rain began to beat against his form.  
  
Desiree glanced back to the light, glaring. She watched as the other lanes turned. She glanced back to the group of people. The black haired woman, who she presumed was maybe a mother or wife to the obviously departed man named Goku, had finally made her way into a car as the others climbed into their own.  
  
Desiree turned away as the light turned green. She shook her head, hating to see death's after affects, and drove on to work.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
Desiree walked into the building and noticed none of the workers that were usually scattering about seemed to be there. In fact, the place seemed almost desserted. Her brother stormed on ahead of her, paying no attention to the lack of people. The two made their way to the back of the building where Gero had them work.  
  
It was brightly lit as on any other day. The computers buzzed quietly with the latest reports on Gero's experiments, while the flouressant lights gleamed brightly above. Everything would have appeared normal had it not been for the two large, egg shaped pods on the left wall. "Is that where we'll be?" asked Desiree. Dameon didn't answer as he observed the entire situation. Just as he was about to figure out what was happening Gero's voice broke the steady silence.   
  
"Good morning, Tuscons!"  
  
The two didn't return his happy smile. Desiree handed him the large stack of contracts. "All this for just a two day experiment?" she questioned. Gero sighed. "Well you two are still children by law so I must take precautions." He flipped through the papers quickly before tossing them onto the nearest desk. He handed the two hopsital gowns. "Go into those rooms and you'll have some privacy." The two walked together in perfect unison to the back and changed.  
  
Dameon pulled the robe around his front and began to tie the strands that held it together when he felt delicate hands helping him. He didn't bother to turn around. He knew who's hands those were. "Dameon," she whispered. He flinched at the feel of voice on his neck. "Get out of here." He turned. "What?" Fiona's eyes grew with worry. "Please, just get out of here before he hurts you." Dameon opened the door. "Don't start worrying about me, Fiona." He walked back into the main area where his sister was awaiting him. "Aw, I see my helpful assistant has found you?" grinned Gero while his eyes flashed dangerously to Fiona.   
  
She kept her eyes focused on the ground as she pushed Dameon onto his back against the cold, steel table. "Please lie down," she asked Desiree. The blonde cast her brother a worried glance but didn't receive a smile of encouragement. His eyes mirrored her own and for once she was truly scared.  
  
"Okay, we'll be injecting a small dose of a common anistetic. Now don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. Once you two are fully asleep we'll place you into the chambers which are in a seperate part of the building. In two days we'll see what's happened and how you feel. Okay?" Desiree gulped as Fiona placed her hair into a lazy ponytail.  
  
Dameon watched as she did the same to him. "Fiona, will you please inject Dameon?" Fiona nodded as she placed on her gloves. "Please," she whispered, her voice in a hurried panic. "Just get out of here now." Dameon stared at the ceiling. Fiona let out a small sob and inserted the needle into his arm.   
  
Dameon stared to the ceiling as it faded black. The last thing he saw was his sister's worried eyes.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
It was like a faded, bizarre nightmare. Noises and echoes of voices could be heard in the shadows, yet no one would answer her frightened questions nor tell her what was happening. She felt like she was stumbling through a maze of night. She kept screaming out her brother's name and once she'd reach him, he'd disappear. She would fall and cry, screaming out a million curses to whatever had trapped her.  
  
Then, in a flash of white, she was free. Her eyes darted about the confines of her body. She choked and gasped as she tried to shake away the tube in and around her nose and mouth. She could barely see through the orange liquid. Bubbles would flow everytime she tried to escape, yet nothing worked. 'Where am I?'  
  
Her eyes found a man, an old man that she knew. She frowned as he smiled to her, jotting down notes. Who was he? She had an odd feeling the she knew him. She watched him turn a dial and within seconds the world was black again.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
His jet black hair rose around him, shielding half of his view. He couldn't move anything besides his neck as he tried to push away the nozzle on his face. His eyes met a set of lavender and he felt a fond warmth grow through him as she held a hand to the glass of his 'cage'.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
"Fiona!" barked Gero.   
  
She jumped back, bringing her hand to her chest. "Y-Yes, Grandfather?" she asked. He glared. "You and your emotions are setting us behind schedule. Their parents are expecting them to be home in two days. We have only a day left. Now turn up his settings so we can finish!" She nodded and walked to the controls as Dameon's eyes followed her every move. She kissed her fingertips and placed them on the glass as she could see him grin amongst the tubes and wires.  
  
She turned on a few dials and soon her was asleep once more, dreaming away his memories.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
A/N: Yes, yes. I know this was a short chapter as have the past few been, BUT the next coming chapters are going to be much more detailed and a bit better b/c I'm going on vacation and will have time to work on them! Sooo, I will update in exactly one week (2/25/04), okay? Please be patient! I know that's asking alot since I take forever to update w/ this but thanks ya'll! You guys are great! Oh yeah, Happy belated Valentine's Day! :P 


	17. Disturbing Letters

Summary: A disturbing letter is found...?  
  
She opened her eyes in a flash of brightness. The world around her was pure liquid. She watched bubbles float to the top in her sudden wake. She glanced around, trying to stretch against the tight restraints. Something was pulling or pinching her in every direction. She let out a weak cry as the wires bit her skin. She let out a small cry despite the nozzle covering her mouth. Her eyes darted from left to right, yet the faster she used them, the harder it was to focus. She blinked rapidly as she saw blurs move about her "cage".  
  
She tried to lift a hand to the glass yet again the wires bit her skin angrily. She let out a heated grunt in a burst of stubborness. She tried to remember whatever that nudge of rememberance was that kept eating at her thoughts, yet no matter how hard she tried it only resulted in a violent migraine. As she squinted her eyes in another throb of pain from the dramatic headache, she heard thousands of buzzers ring off in abstract directions. Within seconds she was back in darkness, alone and very afraid.   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Gero watched the twins charts fly in perfect unison. "Are they feeling the same thing?" asked Fiona, staring above her monitor. Gero smirked. "It seems so. Whether they are human or not, they still have a connection, somewhere inside." Fiona smiled, maybe Dameon wasn't lost completely. "So tomorrow morning I intend on finding it." Fiona frowned, yet continued to type. "And exterminate it." The clicks of her fingertips on the keyboard stopped immediately. "Why?" she managed to gasp, her brow furrowed in a mix of confusion and resentment. Gero sighed, setting down a clipboard.  
  
"Fiona m'dear, there are things that seperate us from machines. Emotions is one." Fiona glared. "But this wasn't in the plan! You told me they would still be aware of...of their feelings at least?!" Gero let out a tired sigh. He set a few settings before he turned back to his granddaughter's angry amythest eyes. "Fiona...when your parents died, who took you in?" Fiona glanced away a moment. "You did Grandfather...but it was always planned that way. You didn't have a problem with it." Gero nodded. "True...true. I did not object to having my only remaining kin close to me, but I didn't expect you to oppose me after all I did." Fiona stared, rising up from her seat. "What are you saying?"  
  
Gero sighed. "I never asked for a thank you from you my sweet, but I didn't ask for your damn mother's temper either." Fiona opened her mouth to speak just as another hundred buzzers rang. Gero quickly attended them and within seconds the only sound was the constant buzz of the tanks and the soft bubbling of the liquids. Fiona shut off her monitor. "I'm going home."  
  
Gero waved her off. "Seven sharp, understand?" Fiona didn't respond as she climbed the stairs to the overhead apartment. She wasn't in the mood to fight the Saturday night traffic. She tossed her lab clothes onto a bystanding chair and fell onto her bed, completely exhausted.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Night was pulled away by a curtain of rain as the two finally finished their work. The two were ready to be released. Fiona jotted down a few notes as the phone rang. "Aren't you going to get that Fiona?!" spat her grandfather from underneath machinery. Fiona rolled her eyes as she lifted the black reciever. "Gero Research Center," she answered glumly. "This is Meryl Tuscon...I was wondering if I could speak with my children?" Fiona felt something catch in her throat. She swallowed it back down and replied, "Um, can I ask what this regards to?" The woman let out an impatient sigh. "Well I found a rather disturbing note from my son this morning and I'd like to talk to him about it."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N: Well I finally got back from Oklahoma. ::sniffle, sniffle:: I know this is really short but it's nearly two and I'm gonna just update this so I can go to bed, okie dokie? LOL. Sorry, obviously I'm tired. 


	18. Juunanagou and Juuhachigou

Fiona took a deep breath before replying, "Ma'am, he is currently under going the experiment." There was a slight pause before Meryl answered. "I think I'm going to come see him." Fiona glanced to her grandfather with a panicked squeak. "Uh, well he's not available because he's not concious." Gero grabbed the phone. "He will be home for dinner tomorrow, Mrs. Tuscon."   
  
"Oh, well that's better."  
  
Gero hung up the phone as Fiona let out a relieved sigh. "How can you just lie like that? She's going to be expecting him." Gero grinned a toothy smile. "Well then she'll recieve him." Fiona's eyes lit up. "You mean he'll be ready by then?" Gero nodded slowly as he turned off the final lights. "Tomorrow morning we shall activate them. Until then, get a good nights rest okay?" Fiona nodded as he patted her head softly. She gave one last glance to the twins before heading upstairs.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
The liquid drained with an agonizing slow speed. The two still stood motionless, their hair now clinging to their scalps as they hung loosely, their heads resting on their chests. Fiona watched as Gero slowly dialed a few settings. The wait was killing her. In just a few moments she'd have Dameon back. She watched as the two were laid onto the cold, metallic tables. Fiona quickly grabbed two rather thin, dainty cloths and laid them across Desiree's privates. She then took another sheet and laid it across Dameon. "Now, in just a few seconds they will be back." Fiona nodded and held her breath as she injected a light blue liquid into Dameon's arm. . .  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
His eyes shot open and air filled his lungs. It wasn't like he needed it though. He couldn't feel the air at all, he couldn't feel the tempreture nor the cool metal below. He felt nothing. He watched the dark blurs move about him, talking in a language he couldn't comprehend. One figure was female, he could tell by her curves. Numbers flashed across his view and he read her age, sex and power level. She was weak and young. He tried to refocus his eyes but couldn't. He wondered why on earth he was here or why there were people standing above him.  
  
Suddenly a surge of pain ran up his spine like a bolt of lighting. It spread through his limbs to his very toes and fingertips. He felt it twist in his stomach and throughout every other organ in his body. He let out an angry cry as it throbbed once again...  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
"Grandpa! You're hurting him!" cried Fiona as Dameon's body tried to throw itself from the table. Gero shrugged off her words and continued the same procedure with Desiree. Her feminine scream filled the labortory's walls and it echoed along with her brother's. Fiona grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Please be patient," she whispered to him, but it was too late. At the exact moment the two rose up and turned their attention to Gero. "Hello Doctor Gero," they spoke in an eerie unison.  
  
Gero grinned proudly. "Ahh, I am glad you are both running." Fiona frowned, glancing to him as the two dressed themselves. Fiona walked to Dameon as Gero began to fiddle with a few circuts that were hanging from Desiree's arm. "Are you okay?" she whispered. He stared at her with emotionless eyes. Fiona buttoned his shirt. "Dameon?" she questioned his crystaline eyes. "Dameon?" he repeated. Gero glanced over and ran to him, hitting a switch which knocked Dameon out cold.  
  
His sister sat on the other table without the least bit of interest. "Why did you do that?" growled Fiona as she finished buttoning his shirt. Gero glared. "You mustn't bring up their past, you stupid girl! Do you want to restart the entire project?!" Fiona glanced to Dameon, his painful screams refilling her memories. She couldn't put him through that again. "No." Gero walked back to Desiree without taking his eyes from Fiona's.   
  
"Now, finish dressing him. I need to run some tests before we send them home."  
  
Fiona frowned. "Won't their parents remind them of their past?" Gero laid Desiree back down. "I'll think of something, just don't worry about it." Fiona glared at her grandfather with a slight resentment. He wasn't himself lately.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
She watched the old man work about her as she sat stupidly upon the table. She knew that she could easily take him yet she wanted to be stronger and if she played like a puppet for now he could easily help her. Her brother was acting harmonously with her as she watched him stare into space. Whoever the female was, she had a huge attraction to her brother. The old man called her Fiona so most likely that was the girl's name.  
  
She watched him check her pulse then a few moments later moved to her brother. She passed him a slight grin before the old man began work on them again. "Now since you can't eat our food," whispered the old man, "you can always say you have already eaten." She nodded numbly before he led her to the shiny car.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
"Oh it seems you've been gone forever!" exclaimed Derick as he hugged his daughter. He frowned as she just stood there. "Are you feeling alright?" The blonde sighed. "Talk to Doctor Gero, Father." He nodded slowly before turning on the older man. "What's wrong with her?" Gero sighed calmly and let out an elaborate lie about chemicals and other nonsense. Meryl didn't buy it for a second and once Gero was occupied she grabbed Fiona.  
  
"Read this," she ordered sternly, reminding Fiona terribly of Dameon. She took the piece of paper with a pale hand and read under her breath:  
  
Mother,  
  
Desiree has her doubts about this experiment and so do I. I want you to know that I always admired you most.  
  
Dameon  
  
Fiona shrugged, trying to conceal her confusion. "Sounds like a little anxiety, that's all." Meryl frowned, her crystal eyes burning impatiently into Fiona's violet. "Does my son seem like the type to compliment me like that?" she spat, pointing at the section about admiring her the most. "Not only that, but the type to write a letter to his mother period?!" Fiona let out a heavy sigh. "I understand your concern Mrs. Tuscon, but I can assure you that Dameon is fine." Meryl shook her head. "He's not my Dameon, he's yours."   
  
She walked past the girl angrily. "I think you should leave Doctor Gero," she growled as the rest of her family and Gero began to sit at the table. "Shall we stay, Mother?" asked Dameon in a rather monotone voice. Meryl glanced to her son then back to her husband. "Actually, I was wondering if the twins could come back with me to make sure there are no side affects?" Meryl bit back angry tears and nodded. "Whatever you need, just so I can have my children back."   
  
The six of them walked to the door, Derick trailing behind. Desiree gave him a small hug goodbye and the same to her mother before re-entering the car. Fiona waited patiently outside as Gero said his goodbyes. Dameon was the last to approach the car.  
  
"Come back home soon," whispered Meryl, placing a hand to his cool cheek. "I will," he practically growled. "Take care of your sister and watch out for that Gero man," warned Derick, staring at his son with a serious concern. Dameon gave a curt nod. "He should watch out for me, Father." Meryl watched the darkness resurface for a second as it had that day many years ago when the twins sat upon the porch. She gave a slight shudder at the many thoughts and images that passed through her mind. She closed her eyes to block them away. Once she opened her eyes, they were pulling out of the driveway.   
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
Fiona watched the two sleep, well if you could even call it sleep. It was more like charging. "They're not going to see their parents again, are they Grandpa?" she asked, hugging her arms to her sides. Gero squeezed her shoulder with a slight sigh. "I'm afraid not." He hit a blue switch which continued to pump a liquid into them. "What's that for?" Gero turned. "They will be ten times stronger by morning with this little liquid." Fiona glanced at their feet where two numbers were written, 17 and 18. "You've renamed them?" she quesitoned. He turned back around and walked upstairs. "Come Fiona, let's get to bed." She sighed heavily before following suit.  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
She glanced to her brother as dawn lit up the laboratory. "Is it over, Juunanagou?" He turned to his sister and smirked. "How am I supposed to know?" She rolled her eyes and hopped off the table, ripping the pumping cords from her arms. She glared at him for a moment as he too, pulled off the restraints. "Shall we awake the old man?" Juuhachigou grinned. "It couldn't hurt." The two passed a humored glance before Juunanagou replied, "Well I think it could but what's the fun in that?" Juuhachigou grinned and followed her brother to the old man's bedroom in a mystic silence.   
  
They opened his bedroom door to find him snoring softly, lying on his side. Juuhachigou held back a girlish giggle of excitement as her brother pulled the covers from Gero's body. He grabbed at the covers in his sleep. "This is too easy," said Juunanagou. Gero's eyes shot open at the sound of one of his test patients voices. "Juunanagou!" he exclaimed. Juuhachigou stepped out from behind her brother's silohette. "Good morning Doctor." Juunanagou rose his hand in a fluid motion. "Any last words, Doctor Gero?"  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
A/N: Well I think the next chapter will be the end, I'm afraid. Until then...:P 


	19. Something Special

Summary: Ooh, the last chapter!  
  
Seconds seemed to tick by in a horrible silence, yet neither of the twins seemed to notice. Juuhachigou tapped her foot irritably on the hard floor and let out an elaborate sigh. "Sometime today?" she spat, crossing her arms across her chest. She stared at the old man with a cruel hatred that couldn't be hidden for the life of her. Her eyes cast an eerie glow about the room that shined brilliantly with her brother's. As for Gero's, his seemed to be growing dimmer and lighter.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
The soft sound of her voice made all three turn. Fiona stood in an over sized T-shirt as she glanced from each of them. "What's going on?" she asked. Juunanagou turned his hand to her as Juuhachigou rose hers to cover Gero. "Maybe we should start with you first?" asked Juunanagou, his black brow arched playfully. Fiona let out a small gasp. "G-Grandpa?" Gero let out a small sigh. "Fiona...don't worry." She glanced to him for help then to Juunanagou. "One," Juunanagou began to count. Fiona's mind raced for an excuse, an idea, anything.   
  
"Two."  
  
She watched the twins' hands glow with a haunting light. "Wait!" she exclaimed. The twins decided to play along and lowered their hands. "We're listening," mused Juuhachigou.  
  
Fiona licked her dry lips nervously before she spoke. "What if we could make you stronger?" Gero grinned at his granddaugther's brilliance. The twins both considered the possibilites and nodded. Perhaps these humans could be usual...to a point anyway.   
  
"How much stronger?"  
  
Fiona shrugged. "I...I don't know. As much as we could." Juunanagou nodded. "Fine. Hurry up." Juuhachigou stepped forward. "Wait a minute." Fiona turned. "Yes?" Juuhachigou walked up to her with a disgusted sneer. She glanced at the girl's figure then let out a small snort. "How do YOU imagine to help us?" Fiona gulped. "D-d-didn't you say something about a man's DNA you collected a few years a-ago?"   
  
Gero nodded. "Yes. A young man who's race is dying out. It would be perfect for you two."  
  
The blonde android frowned. "Why?" Fiona began to wring her hands as perspiration tickled her neck. "Well, his son could be the one to stop you. I mean, he's p-pretty strong for his age. You could know his weaknesses." Juuhachigou grinned and gave a small nod. "Hurry up."  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
The two sat, once again, on the cold steel lab tables as Fiona pumped the fluids into the twins' DNA. Juunanagou grinned to his sister approvingly. "It's working." Juuhachigou nodded as she clenched her fists. Her entire body was tingling and burning. The power and knowledge that was flowing throughout her body was screaming to be tried and tested. She kept glancing to her first victims too.   
  
Fiona could feel her eyes on her and she tried her hardest to ignore it. "Grandpa, they're going to kill us." Gero shook his head. "Not if I can get the remote. It deactivates them." Fiona nodded. She followed her grandfather's gaze to the small, metallic remote sitting just feet from Juunanagou's hands. "How much longer?" whispered Fiona. Gero glanced at the monitor. "Just a few more minutes, five tops." Fiona nodded, and with a final prayer to her deceased parents, she walked towards Juunanagou.  
  
He was no longer the loving, beautiful Dameon. He was the cold, machine titled Juunanagou. She took a deep breath and pretended to be checking his cords. This was her only and final chance to save bother her grandfather's and her life.   
  
Juunanagou watched her with curious eyes. Humans worked in funny ways, almost like little mice. Either that or this female was just particular. A certain part of him knew her yet he believed it as the new powers he was learning. Perhaps the old human that this energy was coming knew the tidious little scientist? He mentally shrugged off the thoughts and glared.  
  
"What are you doing?" he snapped. Fiona jumped and took a steadying breath. "Checking if everything is plugged in." Juunanagou grabbed her wrist in a dangerous grasp. Fiona let out a squeak of pain as she clenched the remote. 'How did he see me grab it?' she thought, staring at him with horrified eyes. His hand was snapping every bone in her fragile wrist. In a rush of a breeze, Juuhachigou was standing behind Fiona with a sly grin upon her face. She took the remote with two intricate fingers. "Thanks."  
  
Her smoothe voice sent shivers down Fiona's back as the young girl tried to remain calm. "That was an awfully dumb mistake," whispered Juunanagou and in a flash of yellow, Fiona was dead.  
  
Gero stared in horror as the same punishment was treated to himself...  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
Sapphire eyes watched the television dance by as she began to drum her fingers on her stomach. Six months earlier it had been swollen and throbbing with a baby Saiyan. She glanced to the floor where the gurgling babe began to chase one of her parents' many pets. "Careful Trunks." He gave her a frown worthy of his father and continued to taunt the furry kitty. She wiggled her toes in her black panty hose as her black dress clung to her form.   
  
"Honey, you really should change. That dress will wrinkle so easily."  
  
Bulma turned to her mother and nodded. "Watch Trunks for me, will ya?" Mrs. Briefs nodded as she watched her mourning daughter ascend the stairs with a heavy heart. The death of her best friend had hit her so very hard. Bulma wasn't the only person Mrs. Briefs was concerned for either. Even if the sudden death of Goku had hurt them all emensely, it had hurt her grandson's father especially hard.  
  
He had attended the funeral as he had promised Bulma he would, but he hadn't come home since. Her poor daughter had sat in her dress for two days straight, not glancing away but to just look at Trunks or feed him. Bulma came back down in a loose outfit and handed the dress to her mother. "I forgot. Trunks spit up on it in the car." Mrs. Briefs nodded and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Did you hear honey?"  
  
Bulma looked up to her father's sympathetic eyes. "Hear what?" He flipped the channel to the news. "Some old scientist that I used to go to college with was murdered last night." Bulma frowned. "How sad." Dr. Briefs shrugged. "I feel sorry for his granddaughter. She was killed too." Just as the words left his mouth, two photos of Fiona and Doctor Gero were posted. Bulma sighed. How many more deaths were to come?  
  
There was a thump in the hallway then a slight pause. Bulma rose up and as she did so, a high pitched scream of pain came from Trunks. She raced to the hall to find him blubbering over a scratch on his cheek. "C'mere sweetie," she cooed. She glanced at the plush carpet to find two bare feet beside her. She followed them to find her lover. His eyes shown cold and bare. He too, was in mourning. "You're back," she whispered. He gave a curt nod and turned.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He stopped and took a breath. "There's a new power a few miles away." Bulma glanced to the blubbering baby in her arms as a shiver ran down her spine. She let out a small whimper. She looked to Trunks and frowned. "What was that all about?" The baby just stared through watery eyes as his mother carried him away.   
  
Bulma watched Vegeta exit the house and glanced to Trunks who was sitting on her bed, sucking on a fresh bottle. "Promise me," began Bulma. Trunks glanced at her with bright eyes. "Promise me when you get older," she whispered, "that you won't fight." Trunks glanced away as if to dismiss her promise. Bulma grinned softly. How dare she ask him of something so important in his life? She let out a small chuckle. There was something special about her son, she couldn't tell what but there was. She gave him one final smile before placing him to bed.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
-:|:-:|:-:|:-  
  
A/N: That's it. Maybe the ending was a bit lame, maybe not, but I had to end this before Spring Break and I'm leaving Friday morning so I figured I'd post this and be finished with it and start fresh once I get home. I hope you enjoyed it. I know some chapters were better than others, but sometimes chapters just ended up that way...sorry! :( I know this was about 17/18, but I had to put something about lil ol' Trunks before I ended it. Also there are a few people I'd like to thank for reviewing so... loyally I guess you could say. They were really helpful and I appreciate their support. (thanks to everyone else who reviewed too!)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
dark-mean-me  
  
kelly neptunus  
  
Ryu-Mizu 


End file.
